Undertale: Brave Heart
by Starlord18
Summary: Vincent was 19 when he dropped out of college. He moved to New York City in hopes of a fresh start. However, 3 years later he gets a phone call at night from his mother saying his 14 year old sister Izabella has gone missing. Vincent returns home to California to help, but he soon discovers something he never believed existed and something about himself he never knew.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. If you do, message me to continue this story. Also, I would like to remind everyone Undertale doesn't belong to me. It and all the characters belong to Toby Fox.

Chapter 1: Homecoming

~Vincent's POV~

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legends say that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. When I first heard this story I thought it was pretty cool, but when it came to us humans sealing monsters away it sounded really cruel, however, my mother said it was just a story. If only I could tell her how wrong she was. It all started 3 years ago, I was 19 and I flunked out of college and because of it I moved out of my house so I wouldn't be a burden anymore leaving my mother and 11 year old sister Izabella. Izabella begged me not to go, but I told her it was for the best. I bought myself a ticket to New York City hopefully to give myself a fresh start. I am now 22, living in a decent apartment with my girlfriend Sandy (who followed me to NYC), I work as a part-time bartender and writer. Sandy decided to become my editor (go figure). When she appeared at my doorstep one day while I was cooking I immediately freaked out and asked her why she was here. She said that my mom told her what happened and she was a little upset when I didn't call her...oops. She then explains to me that she dropped out of school, packed her bags and came to NYC. Before I could scold her for that she told me that she would rather have me in her life then school. I didn't know what else to say and I couldn't send her back when she came all this way. I hugged her and welcomed her in my or I should say "our" home. For 3 years it was going really well, Sandy was not only my editor she got a job as a library assistant whiched payed really well. Unfortunately on April 21, I got a phone call from my mother (who I still talk to) when me and Sandy were watching a movie on a Sunday night. When I answered the first thing I heard was crying, "Vincent! Bella went missing" she said. I couldn't breathe for awhile, but when I could I asked mom when did Bella go missing, "She was on a camping trip with Daniela and she went for a walk near Mt. Ebott an she never came back!". My mother then explained that even the police couldn't find her. I told my mom that I would take the next flight to California and come home to help. I ended that phone call and rushed into my shared bedroom with Sandy, "Vince whats wrong?" she asked while I packed my bags. I told her what happened to Bella and she was just as shocked and worried as I am. As I packed I started crying causing Sandy to hug me, "Its my fault" I said "No its not" "Yes it is. If I was still there then this wouldn't have happened" Sandy breaks the hug and holds my face with her hands. She wipes my tears with her thumbs, "Listen to me Vincent, none of this is your fault ok. You left because you thought it was the right thing to do. And believe me I think its very brave of you to do all that. Which is why I'm going with you" I nod "Thanks babe".

~Timeskip to California~

~Sandy's POV~

Vincent and I made it to California at 11:30 in the morning. Vincent looked restless, I don't blame him though his 14 year old sister is missing and he looks like he could have a heart attack any second. I managed to drag him outside the airport and have a taxi pick us up. Vincent told the driver where to go and we were off. I wrap my arm around my boyfriend while giving him a reassuring smile. It seemed to work cause his head started to rest on mine. The reason I stayed with him for as long as I have is because when I heard he left I was upset that he didn't tell me. He'd probably tell me to stay, but even that wouldn't stop me. I couldn't continue school without him so I told my parents I dropped out and followed Vincent. They didn't like the fact that I dropped out of school, but they later understood why I did it. Anyway, the taxi reached Vincent's mothers house in Sylmar. Vincent payed the nice man and he left after we got our bags. Vincent knocked on the front door and soon his mother Gabriella opened the door. Her eyes looked puffy from crying so much. When she saw Vincent she hugged him immediately and thanked us for coming.

~Vincent's POV~

Moms house looked different last time I was here. Then again I haven't been here in 3 years. Thats 3 thanksgivings and 3 christmas's, but never birthday's. I shipped many gifts to Bella on her's or mom's. Mom, Sandy, and myself sat on the couch as I was told everything. I learned that Bella had been missing for 5 weeks and the only clue the cops have is that they found her footprints going towards Mt. Ebott. All I could think of was, 'Why did you go to that mountain Bella?'. Bella was just as curious about the whole "Humans vs Monsters" story as I was when I was her age, but I would never go near that mountain. I heard a rumor that a kid named Frisk went to Mt. Ebott weeks before Bella did and was never seen again. A couple of hours passed and my mom went to her room to take a nap and I was standing outside wondering what the hell was I gotta do. "Hey" Sandy says behind me. I turn my head slightly letting her know I was listening, "You know the cops DID say they found Bella footprints on Mt. Ebott right" "So" "Well I've been thinking. If we check it out ourselves maybe there's something that the cops couldn't find" I looked at her "You want to break into a crime scene" she shrugs "Maybe" I think for a moment. Two things could happen, we could get arrested or we could find more clues. I then made my decision, "Sounds like a plan, but I think I should do this alone" "Seriously?" "Yeah. She's my sister and its my job as her brother to find her" "What about me?" "I need you here with my mother. The last thing she needs right now is to be alone." Sandy nods. I went into my mothers room and she was still asleep. I went up to her and kissed her forehead promising her I would bring her daughter home. I quietly exited her room making a quick stop to my old room to change. Once I was done I looked into the mirror to see my outfit: I wore an orange zip-up hoodie (Sandy gave it to me for my birthday saying it looked good on me), a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and my grey hightop sneakers. Afterwards I made my way towards the front door. Sandy stopped me for a second. She hugged me wishing me good luck and telling me she loved me. After a quick kiss, I took the next bus leading to the trail to Mt. Ebott.

~To the top of the mountain~

~3rd POV~

Vincent found where the police searched for Bella and he searched everywhere, but found nothing. The sun was setting and he was about to give up when he realized that the cops didn't search the big hole on Mt. Ebott. He knew he shouldn't look there, but something told him he should. He stood at the edge of the big hole that looked deep enough to jump or fall to your death. Vincent then thought maybe Bella and Frisk fell down, but quickly shook that thought away. He tried to see if there was a way down safely, but the floor beneath him crumbled and he fell down the hole screaming, "This is gonna huuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrt!".


	2. Chapter 2

Fair warning to everyone, I change some of the dialogue so it would fit the story, but most of it is the same.

Chapter 2: The Ruins

~Vincent's POV~

Well...I can offically say that my life sucks. First I lose my sister, then I fall down a big hole on Mt. Ebott, then land on yellow flowers...wait flowers? I opened my eyes and sure enough I was lying in yellow flowers on my stomach. I groaned and looked up noticing the great distance between me and the spot where I fell "Jeez, I thought that fall would have killed me" I said. I look around me and the room I was in was dark, but bright enough for me to see. I stand up and say, "Where am I?". I notice a pathway, "Maybe that goes somewhere". I start walking, but I get this unnerving feeling. I shrug it off and keep going, I pass some strange arch and soon I saw a single yellow flower sitting in the middle of a room. What was strange about this one is that the flower had a face and began to speak when it saw me, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." It sounded like a "he" so thats what I will refer to it as, "Wow...a talking flower. Now I've seen everything" I said seemingly unfazed by the fact that a flower was talking. "Flowey" giggled, "Why'd you make me introduce myself." I raised a brow "Its rude to act like you don't know who I am. Someone ought to teach you proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do...Ready?. Here we go". I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt a little tug on my chest and soon an orange light appeared. Infront of me looked like a heart with an orange glow. I stared at it in awe, curiousity, and fear. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course. You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!", Flowey said. The fact that he offered me "LOVE" made me think I shouldn't trust what he had to offer. Out of nowhere small specks of lights appeared over Flowey's head. To me they looked like sunflower seeds, "Down here, LOVE is shared through...litte white..."friendliness pellets". I tilted my head in confusion, "Are you ready?" after Flowey said that the pellets moved towards me and as they got closer I got the sinking feeling I shouldn't touch them. When they got close enough I moved out of the way. Flowey looked disappointed, "Hey buddy, you missed them." I chuckle to myself a little, "Yes I did" I said acting like I'm really stupid. What can I say? I felt like being a smart-ass after falling down from a high place, "Let's try again, okay?". The pellets appeared again and started moving towards me. Like before I moved away just to piss him off. Flowey looked annoyed, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" I raised a brow at this...bullets? Flowey then corrected himself saying "friendliness pellets". So my suspicions were right. More "bullets" came at me faster then the ones before. So I did the samething and dodged them all. When I did Flowey looked at me...menacingly (see what I did there...no...alright nevermind), "You know what's going on here, don't you?". I stood there and said nothing, "You just wanted to see me suffer" Flowey said. That was partially true. It was kinda funny making him mad, but this is different. Unexpectedly more bullets surround me blocking any chance of me escaping, "DIE!" Flowey exclaimed. He started laughing like a maniac while the bullets moved closer and closer to me. I thought I was doomed when a fireball...wait a fireball? Anyway the "fireball" blew away Flowey causing the bullets to disappeared. My "SOUL" came back into my chest. Afterwards, a goat like person in a robe walked up to me. Wow, am I drunk or something. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." I came to a conclusion that the goat person was a she. She seems to sense me being uncomfortable, "Ah, don't be afraid, my child". 'Child?', I thought. I'm 22, do I look like a child? (not to be rude or anything). "I am Toriel caretaker of the RUINS.", Toriel says introducing herself. "I'm Vincent. Its nice to meet you" I said being polite. I extended my hand to her. She smiles, takes my hand, and shakes it, "I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." I nod and she continues "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs". I nod and she walks ahead of me. I think for moment, 'Should I follow her? She seems so kind. Ah what the hell.' I then proceed to follow her and when I did I soon realized, 'Oh my god, monsters do exist. All the stories are true.' I decided not to have a panic attack. As I did Toriel, who I refer to as "Tori" showed me some puzzles and what not. Soon she led me to a small room with what looks like a training dummy for martial arts. When I saw it Tori spoke, "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple." I told her I didn't undertsand what she meant. Tori gave me a reassuring smile, "When you encounter a monster, you will enter a *FIGHT. While you are in a *FIGHT, strike up friendly conversation." A friendly conversation? During a *FIGHT? I couldn't imgaine a kid striking up a conversation with a bully threatening to punch him/her. "Stall for time. It will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy", Tori says gesturing to the dummy. I didn't want to talk to the dummy, but for Tori's sake I will humor her. I walked up to the dummy and like with Flowey my orange SOUL appeared infront of me. I look over to Toriel and seems to be smiling at me, but when she glanced at my SOUL she had a curious look. I decided to talk to the dummy by saying a few jokes. While the dummy said nothing Tori seems to like them. The *FIGHT ended with my SOUL returning to my chest. Tori seems pleased with me and told me to follow her further. Tori sooned stopped infront of a bridge with spikes blocking the way. I look at her silently asking her what was next. She giggles at me, "Don't worry, I know this puzzle well. Here..." Tori extends her paw to me "Take my hand and I will lead us in the right direction." I thought it was cute that she's treating me like a child. So I chuckle and take her hand. She starts walking towards the spikes which scared me a little. Surprisingly the spikes sinked down when she started walking...OOOOHHHH so its one of those hidden pathway puzzles. When we reached the end she explained that some puzzles were dangerous...go figure.

~Small timeskip~

~Vincent's POV~

Toriel left me awhile ago saying she has errands to run and to meet her at her home which was up ahead. I told her I would and walked off. Going in a instructed direction while not knowing what lies ahead of me filled me with Bravery. After walking for what seemed like forever, I saw a (believe or not) ghost lying down on a stack of leafs blocking my way. It looked like one of those cartoon ghosts you see on TV. The ghost kept saying "z" out loud repeatedly pretending to sleep. I found it a little funny, but I needed to get through so I tried to move it by force. However, the ghost "woke up" and looked at me, "Didn't fool you huh" it said sounding depressed. My SOUL appeared again. I shook my head, "Sorry, but I really need to get through" I said giving the ghost a patient smile "Heh" "So whats your name?" "...Napstablook..." he said (I am assuming its a he) "I'm Vincent" "...thats a...nice name" I smile at him "Thanks. Your name is pretty cool too". Napstablook blushed (didn't know he could do that) and turned invisible slightly, probably not used to compliments. "Does anyone call you Blook?" I asked. Napstablook looked at me, "One person did...but I don't see them anymore...but if you want...you could...call me Blook" I gave him a look of sympathy "I don't have to if you think I shouldn't" Blook shook his head "Its alright" "Was this person a friend of yours?" "Something like that" "Well I'm sorry that you went through that. If it makes you feel better, we could be friends." I offer Blook a friendly smile (Toriel: 1 Vincent: 0). Napstablook seems to hesitate, but nods with a small smile, "ok" "Cool". We seem to stand in akward silence for a few seconds when Blook spoke, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm in your way." He floated beside me unblocking the path "There...you could...go now", Blooky said already feeling down that I have to go. "Don't worry Blook. I'm sure we will see each other again". He nods, "I have a home in Waterfall...if you happen to walk by...then maybe...maybe..." Blook looked to shy to finish his sentence so I said, "Sure Napstablook. I would love to come over sometime." He seems to brighten up a bit, "Great...oh and before you leave...could I...show you something?" I nod. Blook then formed a top-hat on his head. "I call it 'dapper blook'.", Blook said. I told him it looked awesome, "Oh gee" Blook blushed again. As I walked away I told him I hope to see him soon.

~To Toriel's house~

~Vincent's POV~

I find myself staring at a tree with leafs at the bottom instead at the top for some odd reason (I'm weird like that). I then I remember what I was supposed to do "OH GOD! I forgot I'm supposed to find Izabella", I said to no one. I hear a voice behind me breaking me out of my minor panic attack, "Oh dear, are you alright?". I looked to my right and there stood Toriel, "Hey Tori" "Vincent whats the matter" "Ok I know this gonna sound strange, but have you seen a human girl walk around here?" I showed her a photo of my sister on my phone. Tori shook her head, "No I haven't. Is she your sister?" "Yes and she went missing." "Oh my. Lets talk inside my home." I nod and we towards her front door.

~One explaination later~

~Vincent's POV~

I told Tori my whole story and as I mention Bella being missing she expressed how sorry she felt as she fed me cinnamon-butterscotch pie. She also said she hasn't seen any other human besides me and Frisk. So the rumors were true, Frisk DID fall down like me and Bella. Toriel said he left a few weeks ago. Tori an I made a theory that Bella did too. But, if she did how come Tori didn't see her. I know Tori wouldn't lie to me. She and I spoke in her living-room as we talked. "I have to find her Tori" I said feeling guilty "You'll find her" "How do you know?" "Trust your heart and I know you will find her. Your love for your sister should guide you" "What if I'm not brave enough?" "Speaking of that. There's something I've been meaning to ask you" "Sure what is it?" "Do you know what your SOUL means?" "What my SOUL means? I don't understand" Tori giggles "Down here in the underground every SOUL has a meaning. Theres: Patience, Integrity, Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Perserverance, and Determination. And each SOUL is made up of magic" "Magic? I thought there was no such thing" "Believe it or not it exists." "So whats the meaning of my SOUL?" "Bravery" "Really? I don't feel brave at the moment" "Maybe not right now, but its what you are and there's no changing it. Besides you managed to stay calm and kept moving forward despite not knowing the danger. I think thats very brave" I blush a little "Gee thanks Tori. But in any case if my sister IS down here then I can't stop looking" She nods "Indeed. Come with me." Toriel leads me to what looks like a basement and may I say it was a loooooong one. Literally. Anyway, Tori opens up a gate like door and when she did a big gust of snow blew past, "Snow?" I asked "Yes, beyond this point is Snowdin forest. Follow the trail to Snowdin, a peaceful looking town. On the way you might bump into a friend of mine." "Really who is it?" "Uhhh...To be honest, I've never meet him. I only know his name" Tori blushes while she rubs the back of her head "Wait you have a friend who you never met." "Well, he does make alot of bone puns so I assume hes a skeleton. I first spoke to him when he knocked on the door practicing knock knock jokes" I chuckle "Alright then. I will find him...hopefully" Tori nods "Stay brave Vincent" "I will try Tori" I extended my hand in a goodbye handshake, but she pulled me into a hug. I hug her back and began walking away while waving. Look out Snowdin. Here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Skele-bros and Snowdin

~Vincent's POV~

After leaving Tori I set out towards Snowdin, but before I could reach the forest that led there I had to cross a gate...or at least I thought it was. While I'm walking I could hear the crunching of the snow beneath my feet. Getting closer to the gate I could hear a faint noise of someone else's footsteps. I pause for a second only to have my suspicions realized. Someone WAS following me. How do I know? Well...as soon as I stopped walking the footsetps behind me stopped as well. I raise a brow to myself and start walking again only to have the person (or monster I should say) behind me walk too. I stop again when I reached the gate (the footsteps behind me stop too) and now since I was closer, the gate was also a bridge. I wasn't going to question why someone would built that and I didn't get the chance to cause a deep/creepy voice behind me said, "HUMAN. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." I was half-tempted to book it, but my curiousity always got the better of me. So with that I turn around slowly. When I fully turned to the person, it looked like a shadow was covering their entire body. You would usually see stuff like that on TV shows when they introduce new characters. Sure enough the stranger had their hand stretched out waiting for a handshake. With a nervous sigh I accepted the handshake, but as I did I heard what sounded like a farting sound causing me to tilt my head in confusion. The stranger infront of me started laughing and the shadow that covered them suddenly vanished. Now I got a good look at the monster: a skeleton who looked just as tall as I am (I'm 5'10 and the skeleton seemed an inch shorter) who wore a blue hoodie with fur at the rim of the hood, a white t-shirt underneath, black shorts with whites lines going down the sides, and pink slippers. This monster's clothing screamed 'lazy' and the only expression it had was a smile (a bit creepy, but would YOU expect any less?). "Heheh...the old whoopee coushion in the hand trick. Its ALWAYS funny.", the skeleton had a smooth deep voice that sounded like it belonged to a guy. He must use that demonic voice to throw people off. "Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" Sans said. "Sans? Like Comic Sans?" I asked "Yeah" 'Is this the friend that Tori was talking about?', I thought. "So what are you up to Sans?" I asked "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but...y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody." Sans shrugs as he says that, "Now my brother, Papyrus...he's a human-hunting FANATIC." Sans tilts his head to the left as if trying to look behind me "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." I turned myself around to see what Sans was seeing and from what I could tell another skeleton was standing far away. Sans then points towards the gate, "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." "You sure?" "Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Sans and I then walk through the gate only to stop at a small area where there was a small station, a small conveniently shaped lamp (weird?), and two large rocks. "Uhh..." Sans began sounding unsure of something "Whats wrong?" "My bro is coming and I'm not sure if you should hide behind those two large rocks or in my station." Sans points to Papyrus who is making his way towards us. I didn't have time to think so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I dolphin dived into the station which seemed to make Sans chuckle. The floor was littered with ketchup bottles. 'Does he drink ketchup?', I thought trying to get in a comfortable position. Once I was settled in I then hear a conversation going on.

~Sanses POV~

I watched the human dived into my sentry station and TIBIA honest it was kinda hilarious. My brother Papyrus walked up to me right after the human hid in my station, "Sup, bro?" I said, "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER. IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE FRISK LAST VISIT. AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YOU EITHER SLEEP ON THE COUCH AT HOME OR AT YOUR STATION!" Papyrus's loud voice never seemed to faze me "Sorry bro you know I always get...BONE-tired" (badum tss). I heard a faint snicker from my station, 'Ah so the human enjoys puns. Well then', I thought. "SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS" "Aww come on bro you know that was SANSational" (badum tss). Pap stomped on the snow screaming, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS". I heard another snicker plus a snort from the human whose hiding in my station. Now that I think about it I don't know the humans name. Maybe I should ask later, "Alright alright I'm done...for now" I said "SANS I WANT TO IMPRESS FRISK WITH NEW PUZZLES!" "Don't worry Pap I'm sure he will like them" "IF YOU SAY SO BROTHER. ANYWAY I WANTED TO REMIND YOU TO NOT BE LATE FOR DINNER. BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE MAKING MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI NYE HEH HEH HEH" "Cool beans bro". Afterwards Pap left and as soon as he did the human behind my station began to laugh hysterically, "Oh my god hahaha I didn't think I was ahahaha gonna make it" the human said trying to contain his laughter. I grin, "I never took you for guy who liked puns" "I do I'd tell them to my sister all the time when she was a kid-" the human stops himself then "Oh thats right I almost forgot." The human pulls out a cell phone and shows me a picture of a girl with brown hair and green eyes, "I'm looking for my sister Izabella. Seen her?" I shook my head "Nope. Why you looking for her? Got a BONE to pick with her." The human surprisingly doesn't laugh, not even a small smile 'Tough crowd', I thought. The human put his phone away then said, "She's been missing for weeks" "Sorry to hear that, but TIBIA honest I haven't seen her." '2 other humans in the underground besides Frisk? I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought. The human sighs "Great" "So whats your name anyway. I didn't quite get it." "Oh sorry, my name is Vincent. Your brother Papyrus seems nice." "Nice name and thanks" "Anyway can I ask you a question Sans?" "Sure" "I came from the ruins over there-" Vincent points to the door behind me "-and I was told that a punny skeleton could show me the way towards Snowdin and you seem to fit the description" "Oh really. You've met the monster behind that door?" "Yeah" "Then you must know her name" "I do" "I've been meaning to ask, but whenever I do she seems to dodge my question and I don't know why." "I'm sure Toriel has her reasons" Vincent's eyes widen as he covered his mouth with his hand "Toriel? That seems famaliar"

~Vincent's POV~

Sans was lost in his thoughts when I mentioned Tori's name. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Then again Tori didn't say I shouldn't mention her name, but it seemed self-explanatory. I decided to change the subject, "Putting that aside I hope you can point me in the direction towards Snowdin" Sans nods "Sure thing pal. All you have to do is to continue to walk that way-" Sans points behind me "-and you will eventually see a sign that points to Snowdin." I nod "Right. Thanks Sans" I began to walk, but I stopped and turned around "Hey Sans why don't we-" Sans was gone. It was like he disappeared...weird. He was literally right there a minute ago. I shrugged, I can't think about that right now. I need to get to Snowdin and find any information about Izabella's whereabouts.

~Timeskip~

~Vincent's POV~

I've been wondering the forest for 2 whole hours now. I thought the snowy weather would bother me, but shockingly it didn't. While traveling Snowdin forest I have found a box with a pair of red gloves that I folded and put inside my pocket (Tough Gloves: +5 attack), an abandon fishing pole with someones phone number on it (prank call later XD), a sword wielding dog named Doggo who could only see things moving (Do you have any idea how hard it is to dodge attacks while not moving...very difficult. I would like to see any of YOU in my position), and Sans scarying the absolute crap out of me when I saw him leaning against a tree when I looked to my left. After laughing his non-existent ass off he told me about his brothers "blue attack". Apparently when the "blue attack" comes at me I should stop moving, but wouldn't that mean it could hit me or something...I don't know. Did I forget to mention that some of the monsters in the forrest wanted to pick fights with me. My orange SOUL always appeared when they wanted to *FIGHT me, but I wasn't in the mood so I chose to *SPARE them. I found the sign that Sans mentioned and the funny thing was that it said, "North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin Town...and Ice". Anyway I found a square shaped area where I could see faint footsteps, but I did the smart option and went around the square. I soon stumbled upon the Nice Cream man...thats right Nice Cream. The Nice Cream man was a rabbit and he offered me Nice Cream. He didn't seem to care about the fact that I was human, but oh well. I was so curious about it I decided to buy one and oh my god it was goooood. After enjoying the Nice Cream I found a piece of paper on the ground. When I picked it up I learned that it was a word search for kids...heh odd. I set the paper back on the ground and continued my journey. I then found a plate of spaghetti on a table. It looked frozen solid...again odd. I didn't realize I was hungry until I saw the spaghetti...man I would kill for moms fried chicken right now. Sans pops up every now and then. I always ask why he keeps doing that and he said that he's "Keeping an EYE SOCKET out for me". I laugh and thank him, but I told him I could take care of myself. Sans just shrugs and says "Thats cool. I love doing absolutely nothing". Afterwards he would disappear again. Lazy ass.

~To Snowdin cause the other events that remain are boring and not important~

~Vincent's POV~

I finally reached Snowdin. Wanna know why I think its Snowdin...cause there's a sign that said, "Welcome to Snowdin". I usually never see signs like these even back at home. Especially New York. I decided to check the shop hoping the owner heard any rumors about another human besides myself and Frisk. Speaking of Frisk, I haven't seen him anywhere. I should probably search for him too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left someone behind that I could have save. I walk into the shop and like the Nice Cream man the owner of the shop was a rabbit. He greeted me and asked if he could help me (again not caring about the fact that I'm human). I asked him if he had seen a human girl walked by. I showed him the picture of Izabella, but he shook his head saying he hasn't seen other humans besides myself and Frisk. I sighed in disappointment, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help more", the rabbit said. "Its alright, its not your fault." I was about to step out the door when the owner stopped me "Wait!" I turned my head back "I don't know anything about the girl, but I could sell you this-" The rabbit showed me a red bandana "-I'm sure this could come in handy" "Its just a bandana" the owner chuckles "Its more than that. This certain bandana is enchanted and its pretty decent armor" "Really?" "Of course. Plus, if you find the Tough Gloves it will be like having a perfect match" "You mean these?" I showed the gloves to the rabbit "You found them already. So you really should buy this? Trust me I know these things" "Alright I will take it" The rabbit grinned and handed me the bandana while I gave him the money for it (Manly Bandana: +7 defense). I put the bandana in my other pocket. I thanked the owner and left the shop. I also checked out the inn, the Librarby (wtf?) and the outside of a restaurant called "Grillbys". There was a christmas tree in the middle of town. I was watching monsters put presents under the tree when something bumped into me. I looked behind me and saw a monster on the ground. The monster had yellow skin with a tail with small horns on its head. It kinda looked like a dinosaur...cool. The monster wore a sweater with stripes on it. It seemed to be shorter than Bella, but seemed just as old. Its hard to tell. The only thing that was odd about this monster is that it has no arms...poor thing. "I'm sorry human. I get really excited sometimes and I don't watch where I'm going" the monster said getting up. Really impressive without arms. "Its ok. Don't worry about it" "I'm Monster Kid, but people call me MK" "Nice to meet you MK. I'm Vincent" MK grinned "Are you friends with Frisk?" " Sorry no, I haven't met him yet" "You should he's really nice. Anyway I have to go. See you later Vincent" MK then ran off, but not before falling on his face. However, MK expertly got up again and ran. 'Kids', I thought while shaking my head smiling. I continued to walk until I saw a house with 2 mailboxes. One had no mail and the other was overflowed with mail. The mailbox with no mail said "Papyrus" and I'm guessing the other one probably belonged to Sans. The house itself had snow on the roof and was decorated in christmas lights. On the porch was Sans napping against the door. I chuckle to myself 'Where's a marker when I need one', I thought. I went up to Sans and shook his shoulder "Hey bone boy, you shouldn't sit out in the cold. You could get sick" Sans opened one eye socket and his white pin pricks looked at me, "I don't get sick kiddo. The cold goes right through me" I laugh a little "So you don't feel the weather" "I could, but it doesn't effect me like it does to you humans". I nod "So I'm guessing you and Papyrus live here" "Thats to good of a guess, but yeah" "Where is your brother?" "Inside, making dinner...you hungry by any chance?" "Yeah a bit" "If you like you could stay for dinner" "I don't want to impose" Sans laughs "Trust me kid you won't" "If you say so" Sans and I walked into the house. We were instantly in the living room. There was a green couch on the left a few feet away from the front door, a table on the right a few feet away from the front door, but off to the side. There was a TV in the middle of the living room and to the right of it was a sock on the ground with sticky notes above it. I could hear humming coming from the kitchen. Probably Papyrus. Sans said to wait in the living room while he went in the kitchen. I decided to read the sticky notes on the wall, "SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!" "ok" "DON'T PUT IT BACK DOWN! MOVE IT!" "ok" "YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!" "ok" "AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!" "ok" "IT'S STILL HERE!" "Didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?" "FORGET IT!" I laugh to myself. What an interesting pair of brothers. A small crash came from the kitchen which made me jump a little. I glance at the kitchen entrance to see a tall skeleton (taller then me believe or not) with what looked like armor (at least I think it is), gloves, boots, a red scarf, and an apron "OH MY GOD...SANS WAS RIGHT ITS ANOTHER HUMAN!", he said then grasping my hand and shaking it very fast, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS HUMAN. WHATS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus's loud voice didn't fazed me because I've dealt with worse. "I'm Vincent. Its nice to meet you." "SANS TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR ARRIVAL SO I DECIDED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!" on cue Sans imerged from the kitchen "Its true kid. Pap was DEAD set on meeting you, but I told him not to greet you with puzzles (badum tss)" "SANS PUNS ARE NOT A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSIONS!" Sans in response shrugs while I laugh. "See Vincent thinks my jokes are HUMERUS (badum tss)" Sans says pointing at me. Paps eye socket twitched in annoyance, "I'M GOING TO PREPARE DINNER". He then stomped into the kitchen, "Ooooooo your in trouble" I said to Sans. Of course Sans shrugs, "Anyway wanna help setup the table pal?" "Sure"

~Timeskip after dinner~

~Vincent's POV~

Pap's spaghetti was SODA delicious (badum tss). Oh god...now I'm making puns like Sans. Anyway during dinner Papyrus asked me alot of questions about myself and the surface. I told him about my sister Izabella being missing and possibly being in the underground somewhere. Pap showed sympathy for me telling me that I will find her. He even mentioned his dream of being the royal guard...interesting. Sans also asked his fair share of questions. He even made jokes about me when I said anything embarassing about myself. "IF YOUR SISTER ISN'T HERE IN SNOWDIN THEN SHE MUST BE IN WATERFALL!" Papyrus said "Waterfall?" I questioned "Its another land. There's a road on the other side of Snowdin leading there" Sans explained "Really? Could you show me?" I asked "Sure" "BUT HUMAN VINCENT. DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE SO SOON?" "Wish I could stay Pap, but I have to find my sister" "Come on kid. Lets make like a tree and LEAF (badum tss)" Sanses pun made Pap groan. After saying goodbye to Pap, me and Sans headed out. Sans walked me to the road he mentioned. He then points striaght ahead "Just keep walking that way and you will get to Waterfall in no time flat" I nod "Thanks Sans I appreciate it" "No problem buddy". I look ahead down the road, "Sans do YOU think Izabella is in Waterfall?" I got no response. I turn to Sans, "Sans...?". Like last time he was gone, "Why does he keep doing that?" I asked no one "HUMAN VINCENT WAIT!". I see Papyrus running towards me. He stops when reaching me, "Whats up Pap?" "I HAVE A REQUEST? I WANTED TO ASK BEFORE YOU LEAVE!" "What is it?" "WILL YOU FIGHT ME?" "Huh?". By fight...does he mean *FIGHT? "Umm are you sure Pap?" Pap nods "OF COURSE, I WANT TO SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE" "Uhhh ok" "YAY" my orange SOUL appear and soon the *FIGHT begun.

~After the *FIGHT~

~Vincent's POV~

The *FIGHT with Papyrus was...interesting I gotta say. I mean he threw magical bones at me. The blue attack tip that Sans gave me was helpful. During our *FIGHT I chose not to lay a finger on Pap. He's so innocent and friendly that I couldn't bring myself to hit him. So I chose to dodge all his attacks and *SPARE him. Its a good thing that Sandy told me to take self-defense classes cause its starting to pay off. Even though I was holding back Pap looked like he was having fun. He reminded me of Bella when she was little. When the *FIGHT ended Pap praised himself for "winning" the *FIGHT. I humored him by congraulated him and his response was a "NYEH HEH HEH". Papryus gave me a hug and wished me luck. He left running away, but not before giving me both his and Sanses numbers then telling me to work on my "Battle style". Chuckling I said I would. I then proceeded to walk down the road towards Waterfall. Entering new territory with hopes of finding Izabella fills me with Bravery.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thanks to all you viewers for reading my story it means so much to me. Fair warning to everyone, what your about to read is an idea I have come up with (I'm sure its easy to figure out). Also some of the events in this chapter are based off a video I saw on youtube once and it inspired me so much I thought it would be cool to add it in my story so shout out to the creators of that video. If any of you know the name of that video let me know and I will give you a shout out.

Chapter 4: Waterfall and Fusion

~Vincent's POV~

Papyrus's *FIGHT had put me in a good mood. I have finally reached Waterfall, if Izabella is here then I have alot of searching to do. As I walked I could actually see waterfalls pouring down on my right side and giant ice cubes floating along the river on my left. Probably from Snowdin. Its a good thing that the waterfalls don't cross the path I'm on cause I would be in big trouble and I would rather not go for a swim right now. I look at the ground for a second to see tiny traces of trash on the ground. I shrugged not bothering to question it. I come to a small area with MK looking out in the distance watching other waterfalls, a red monster standing next to a baby blue flower, and Sans sitting in another one of those stations I saw in Snowdin forest. I walk up to the skeleton to say hi and ask him what is he doing in Waterfall, "What? Never seen someone with 2 jobs before?" Sans said "Actually yes. My mother had 2 jobs." "Really sounds like she had a bad time" "She did, but now shes a boss at the job she loves so everything turned out great" "Cool. Anyway I'm going to Grillby's for my break wanna come?" I did feel hungry after that *FIGHT with Pap. "Sure why not" I said shrugging. Sans grins "Well, if you insist...I'll pry myself away from my work" I roll my eyes at Sans as he exited his booth "Over here. I know a shortcut." I rose a brow at him, but followed him regardless. However Sans once again disappeared, "Ok now I'm getting annoyed" I said groaning. Before I could stomp in a different direction I saw a grey door, "Huh that wasn't there before". I went up to the door like something was pulling me towards it. I turn the doorknob to find it unlocked. I open it and it revealed a dark room. I hummed and enter the room, but like in the movies the door slammed behind me. "Wow how cliche", I said.

~Sanses POV~

"Alright here we are" I said appearing in the middle of Grillbys. "Anyway what do you feel like having-" I turn to Vincent only to see him not with me. 'Crap I forgot to bring him', I thought. 'Sans you BONEHEAD he's probably pissed...heh BONEHEAD' I shook my head and used my magic to locate Vincent...weird he seems to be in a dark room with someone...wait a minute. Oh no...

~Vincent's POV~

The room was dark, but it was bright enough for me to see a figure not to far from where I stood. It looked like a skeleton, but it looked disfigured dressed in a robe of some sort. It had two cracks on its skull. One going up its right eye towards its head and the other going down his left eye, "Ah yes" the tone of the skeletons voice sounded male "I've been watching you Vincent" "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked "I am WD Gaster and I know quite a bit about you and what your after" I glare slightly "Thats right I know about your quest to find your sister" "Whats your point?" "Your Bravery exceeds most." "Huh?" "It may not strong as Determination, but it wouldn't hurt to have second best" I didn't like what he was implying. I slowly started backing up towards the door. Gaster laughed and used black tentacles to block the door. It shocked me that he could do that, "I'm afraid I can not allow you to do that" I turn back to the disfigured skeleton and I couldn't find the strength to speak "I've been waiting so long for this opportunity" Gaster summoned more black ooze and my orange soul appeared which indicated a *FIGHT. 'Great', I thought. Gaster grinned darkly and ordered the ooze to lunge at me. I did my best to dodge the attacks, but some managed to hit me. Suddenly, a big skull appeared infront of me. The skull looked like it belonged to a dragon or something. The dragon skull opened its mouth and I thought it was gonna eat me, but once again I was wrong. A huge laser came from it and was aimed at me and I saw my life flash before my eyes. To my relief Sans appeared and blocked the attack with a spinning bone, "Sans!" I said happy he came. Sans looked at me then grabbed my arm, "We'll chat later, let's get outta here." he said and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Sans seemed shocked at this, "Why can't I teleport? Right?" Sans turns to glare at the other skeleton. While his right eye socket was empty his left eye socket was light blue. Probably not the best time to be amazed. "Your stuck in here with me-" Gaster said then looked at Sans "-especially you...son". 'What?', I thought while looking at Sans, but he didn't look at me. This guy is Sanses father? Sans then looked at the door, "Kid I know you got alot of questions, but can you hold off until then" I sighed, but nodded "Great now stand back!" I did what I was told and Sans summoned a similar dragon skull and blasted the door opened. I took the opportunity to run out of the room with Sans following. I look back to see Sans use a skull shield to block a laser, but it didn't last long and broke. Sans teleported next to me sweating. He must be exhausted. The other skeleton emerged from the huge hole which used to have a door. Sans looked at me "Hey kid I don't wanna alarm you, but I can't really beat this guy" "You gotta be kidding!" I said. The other skeleton chuckled "Ah...So your remember what I'm capable of. There's no way for you to win and you both know it." Sans glared more at the monster, but he looked like he suddenly got an idea. "Hey kid I have a plan" "What is it?" "Lets-" Before Sans could finish a black tentacle pinned him against the wall, "Sans!" I said prepared to help him, but more tentacles grabbed me and my soul dragging towards the other monster, "Vincent" Sans said sounding like he's being choked. "I'll take this if you don't mind" Next thing I knew I was right next to Gaster while Sans was groaning in pain. I realize this could be the end...but I refused. I began to struggle, I was NOT going to die like this. I still have to my sister to find.

~3rd POV~

Gaster sees Vincent struggle and looking at his son Sans seeing him struggle too. To his surprise they both said, "I'm not losing like this!". Suddenly both the skeleton and the human glowed. One light blue and one orange. "What?", Gaster asked to himself. Both lights escaped the tentacles and merged together, "Whats going on?" Gaster asked. The lights shimmered and what was once two people now one person. Gaster saw a human male with brown hair, orange eye color in his right eye and light blue in the left, a blue hoodie with white fur on the rim of the hood, a black t-shirt underneath, black sweatpants with a white strip going down the sides, black gloves, and grey hightop shoes. The new stranger took ahold of his surroundings, "What the..." he said then looked at his gloved hands "...Wait...Vincent...Sans!" the stranger said putting his hands on his head in shock. "Seems like my theory was correct" Gaster said gaining the strangers attention "What are you talking about?" "I had a theory about fusions of souls?" "Fusion?" "Yes and I'm not going to waste my time explaining it to you" Gaster then begun to attack. He fired another laser at the fusion, but the stranger summoned a dragon skull to fire a laser to counter it causing a minor explosion. "How the hell did I...we...whats going on?" the fusion said.

(Inside the strangers mind)

Sans and Vincent stood in a black space, "That was a Gaster Blaster" Sans said "Gaster Blaster?" "Yeah its made up of my magic. I can also use it to lift people up by their soul" "Like telekinesis" "Yup" "So is Gaster really your father?" Sans sighs "I hate to admit it, but yeah. He's my old man." "Why is he like this?" "Me and Paps ran away from home and he wasn't to happy about it" "I'm sorry. Was it that bad?" "Yeah and I would really appreciate it we stopped talking about it." "Sure" "Anyway what about you?" "Huh?" "What about your dad?" "Never met him" "Seriously?" "Yeah my mom said he left a long time ago after I was born" "Sorry to hear that pal" "Its fine I've learned to live with it" "And your sister?" "Well shes not entirely my sister" "What are you saying?" "We are half siblings. Her dad married my mom and she got pregnant, but things didn't work out between them" "Sorry" "Its ok like I said I've learned to live with it. Besides I love my sister" "Heh thats good. Anyway we have to deal with Gaster. Who knows how long we'll stay like this." I nod "Right. I will follow your lead"

(Outside of mind)

"We are ready for you. Or should I say 'I' am ready", the male fusion said. Gaster scoffs and uses his Gaster Blaster to fire a laser on the fusion. Only for the fusion to do the same causing another minor explosion. The fusion then teleported behind Gaster firing another Gaster Blast, but Gaster dodged it by teleporting away. "By the way, its VinSans to you", VinSans said dubbing his name. Gaster growls then starts throwing bones at VinSans, but he teleporting away only for the bones to follow. Once the fusion reappeared he saw the bones coming his way, 'I got this' Vincent said in VinSans's mind. VinSans summons a bone long enough to be a sword and battered the bones. 'Nice job kid. Now watch this' Sans said in VinSans mind. Then VinSans threw 4 bones at Gaster, but Gaster counter them. However the 4th bone managed to scratch Gaster's face, 'Good move', Vincent said. Gaster grew angry and launched more bones at VinSans, but he teleports rapidly to dodge them shocking Gaster. VinSans grins and teleports again shooting another Gaster Blast, but Gaster blocked it. Gaster then trapped VinSans in a bone cage then begun to shrink it. 'Hey Sans I think I know how to get out of this' 'Me too' 'Lets do it'. VinSans summons 2 bones behind him in an X formation and expanded it until the cage broke. Gaster was a bit impressed, "You have to better then that" VinSans said. "I'm impressed you managed to last this long" Gaster said and thought 'But I'm starting to reach my limit'. Gaster growls, "However, I won't give up easily" then uses another Gaster Blaster. VinSans grins "Me either" then Gaster Blaster to counter (another explosion). VinSans then throws 3 bones at Gaster while he did the same. The bones collide and turn to dust. VinSans then teleports above Gaster (like a couple feet to keep his distance) and surrounds Gaster with 8 Gaster Blasters. All of them fire lasers and at the last moment Gaster protected himself, but he recieved some damage. VinSans teleported back on the ground grinning. Gaster chuckles, "I'm really impressed". VinSans said, "Glad to hear that, but one more blast like that and even you won't survive" he summoned another Gaster Blaster infront of Gaster. As it prepared to fire VinSans glowed like last time causing Sans and Vincent to split up. Both of them were confused, "What happened?" Vincent asked "Well our time was up kid besides I feel exhausted. Don't you." "Now that you mention it I kinda am" Gaster then falls to the ground. Both the human and skeleton turn to Gaster. Vincent walks up to Gaster and offers his hand. Gaster and Sans are surprised by the action. "Why?" Gaster asked "Cause its the right thing to do after a good *FIGHT" Vincent said. Sans envy's Vincents nobility. Gaster scoffs a bit, but accepts the humans hand. When Gaster fully stands up he says, "Thank you for *SPARING me Vincent" "No prob. I'm not really a guy to hold grudges". Gaster smiles "I guess not." he turns to his son who is looking elsewhere "Sans" Gaster called. Sans glanced at his father for a second then looked away, "Hey dad" "Sorry about before. The *FIGHT was supposed to be a test and I was glad you could be a part of it" Sans looked at Gaster "What kind of test?" "I've been studying soul fusion for a few years now and with you fusing with Vincent proved mine and Marcus's theory" "So why can me and Sans fuse?" Vincent asked "Its your connection" "Connection?" "Yes you both don't see it, but you two have more in common then you think." Sans and Vincent looked at each other. Gaster laughs, "You will see it when the time comes and soon you will want to fuse again" Vincent and Sans shrug. "Whose Marcus?" Gaster turned to Vincent "Oh yes I forgot to tell you. Marcus was my partner during my experiments...and he's your father" Vincent froze and couldn't breath "Kid you ok?" Sans asked. "My father worked with you?" Vincent asked Gaster "Yes" "So is he...a monster?" Gaster slowly nods "Yes. He's a wolf" Gaster summons a picture of him in a lab coat standing next to a wolf man with dark brown fur who is also wearing a lab coat. Vincent felt like he was gonna faint "I know this alot to take in, but I thought by now he would show himself to you" "Well he didn't and a monster can't be my father" Vincent said with disbelief "Well I'm sorry, but its true" "But how is it possible. Monsters were sealed in the underground" "Well yes, but Marcus used his magic to turn himself human. Then he found a way to open a window in the barrier to slip out, but once he did he couldn't come back. I'm assuming that while he was on the surface he met your mother and fell in love with her" "Oh. If thats the case then why did he leave when I was born." "Believe me your father isn't a man who would do something like that, but by my guess the spell he casted on himself to be human was wearing off. And when it did he must of went into hiding" "Seems reasonable, but wouldn't he have contacted me in any way" "I don't know I'm sorry." Sans puts his hand on Vincent's shoulder in a reassuring way "So does that make me a monster too" Gaster shook his head "Not fully. Since your mother is human your only a half monster" Gaster explained. Vincent nods in understanding "Believe me I know your father would have loved to see you grow up." "I get it." Gaster and Sans showed a look of sympathy. "Anyway I'm not gonna worry about that right now. I have a sister to look for" Vincent said walking away. "I know where she is" Gaster said calling to Vincent's fleeing form. Vincent stops in his tracks. He turns to Gaster, "What?" "Shes in Hotland" Vincents eyes widen "Are you being serious?" Gaster nods "Before you came to the underground another human came. A teenage girl. I found her when she fell down. She was unconscious so I took her and left her in certain robots care. I know he would be able to take care of her until someone came to find her. Shes in Hotland as we speak." This caught Sanses attention and Vincent notices. "Whats wrong Sans?" Vincent asked "My dads talking about Mettaton." "Mettaton?" "He's a robot like my dad said. He owns his own show. It would probably make sense that your sister is with him." Vincent felt hope and relief. His sister is alive and is indeed in the underground, "How do I get to Hotland?" Vincent asked "Just keeping traveling through Waterfall and you'll find a very big rock formation. Go through it and you will soon entering Hotland" Vincent nod and thanked Gaster. Before leaving Vincent said to the father and son, "You two should really talk things out. Its to late for me, but not for you guys." Both of them laugh nervously. "And Sans-" Vincent called out to the punny skeleton "-Gasters right. We should fuse again. It was fun" Sans chuckles and nods "It was. Plus, I actually liked the idea of having skin." Vincent laughs and walk off leaving the skeleton family to work things out. Fully knowing that Izabella is here in the underground and alive, Vincent can finally bring her home. Despite the future events and *FIGHTS that he will encounter he will do whatever it takes to find his sister and that filled him with Bravery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frisk and The Undying Undyne

~Vincent's POV~

The whole fusion thing was on my mind as I traveled through Waterfall. Especially the fact that I fused with Sans of all people. How is that possible? Most likely magic. Gaster did mention that Sans and I are more alike then we think. What did he mean by that? I barely know Sans and suddenly Gaster thinks he and I are good friends. I chose not to let it get to me. Besides I thought it was kinda fun being fused. Putting that aside I now know who my father was...a wolf monster and it made me question alot things: Why didn't my mother tell me that I was a half-breed? By my guess she didn't want me to feel different from other kids. I know denying the whole half-breed thing would be meaningless so I decided to accept it, but now since I know I have to tell Sandy. Would she still love me? I didn't get the chance to fully think when I was forcefully dragged into tall grass. I landed on my ass and before I could say anything my captor put their hand on my mouth. It felt human. My captor then shushed me as I heard a conversation from afar. One sounded like...Papyrus? "H...HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT. UHHH...REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER." What Paps talking about me? Is he selling me out? Whose Undyne? Whoever it is they seem to be responding to Pap, but I couldn't hear. Pap continued, "HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!...WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM? W-W-WELL...NO! I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END...I FAILED." I can't help, but feel bad for Papyrus. "W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF, BUT UNDYNE YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE..." From what I'm gathering Pap seems to want to protect me. I now feel bad for doubting him. "I'LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN." I could hear footsteps leaving the scene. I figured I could move now and when I tried my movement made a rustling sound. I heard metal clanking and I could tell my captor heard as well. I look up to see what looked like an armored knight...weird, but cool. The knight then summoned a mint green spear with their left hand then began looking at the tall grass me and my captor were in. The knight gave up and left. I sighed in relief. After my captor lets me go I stood up an turned around. A human boy who looked just as old as Bella. He had dark brown hair and eyes, he wore a blue-green sweater with purple stripes, blue-green shorts, and brown shoes. "Who are you?" I asked the human kid. He didn't speak, but he used sign langauge. I read a book on sign language because Sandy thought it was a good idea. The boy signed, "My name is Frisk." "So YOUR Frisk. I've heard about you from Papyrus. I'm Vincent by the way" Frisk seemed happy "Who was that up there?" I asked pointing up the wall. Frisk signed, "That was Undyne. She's the head of the royal guard" "What is she after?" "Human souls." "What!?" "Yeah monsters need 7 human souls to break the barrier thats keeping them here in the underground." "How do you know that?" "I heard some monsters talking about it. They said that they need one more human soul" "Who is Undyne working for?" "A king named Asgore." "Asgore huh?" Thats when I remember Izabella "Oh my god if Asgore finds Bella shes done for!" Frisk signs again trying to get me to calm down "Don't worry, Asgore won't actually find her himself. Where is she hiding?" "Hotland." "I could lead you there if you want. I'm heading there myself." "That would be nice thanks." Frisk nods and leads the way.

~Timeskip~

~Vincent's Pov~

Traveling with Frisk was fun. He told me his whole adventure in the underground and I told him about Izabella. Frisk shared his sympathy and I thanked him for it.  
I also mentioned the fusion of me and Sans, apparently he loved the idea of me being fused with the punny skeleton. Plus the fact that I'm a half-breed of a wolf monster. Frisk found that amazing and ask if I can use magic. I told him I never used it before and don't know if I could. Frisk understood and we continued walking.  
A couple of monsters decided to *FIGHT us and Frisk insisted on *SPARING them which I have no problem with. There was even a monster where Frisk chose to have a flex off with and for some reason someone could felx there way out of a room...what? Anyway, Frisk and I reached a room with a long bridge. "I have a bad feeling about this Frisk", I said. Frisk signed that there was nothing to worry about, but that didn't reassure me at all. We walked along the bridge for a little until I heard a faint sound of metal. It seemed very famaliar and Frisk didn't seem to hear it...odd. Suddenly the armored knight appeared from behind of the pillars on our left side.  
'Undyne', I presumed in my thoughts. Frisk saw her just in time and signed for us to run. Once we did Undyne threw magical spears at us. Frisk and I managed to dodge them, but one was close to hitting Frisk in the back. I sprung into action and pushed Frisk out of the way to block the attack. I closed my eyes waiting for pain...but it never came. Opening my eyes I saw something in my hands. It was an orange knights sword...wow now THIS is cool. The sword itself was made up of what I think was magic. Wanna know how I know? Well the sword was a bit see through. Like orange tinted glass plane, but it felt more like I'm holding a real sword. The spear that was supposed to hit me was on the ground, 'Did the sword block it?' I thought. I look at Frisk and he seems shocked and amazed as I am. Undyne did seem surprise although I couldn't read her expression due to her helmet. However that didn't stop her spear throwing rampage. "RUN KID!" I yelled at Frisk. He and I continued running while I used my sword to deflect the spears. At the end of the bridge I saw more tall grass. I pulled Frisk into it in an attempt to hide. My sword disappeared after we hid and I was glad. The last thing me and Frisk need is getting caught. I shushed Frisk who was a bit scared. I don't blame him really. I heard metal clanking and I could tell Undyne was in the tall grass too. I whispered to Frisk to crouch behind me in which he did. I see Undyne getting closer. She was only a few feet away. My heart stopped when she started reaching in the tall grass. It looked like she had something which confused me. Undyne pulled up whatever she had and it turned out to be Monster kid. Her expression was still unclear to me, but she let MK go then walked away. Frisk and I sighed in relief and walked out of the tall in the other direction Undyne went. MK then came out looking very excited, "Yo..did you guys see that!? Undyne just.. TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!" I don't really think he could cause of having no arms. Unless he shoved his face in water. Anyway MK continued, "Man, are you two unlucky. If you guys were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left." I feel bad that one of these days I have to tell MK that Undyne means harm to humans. It'll probably end up badly like when a parent tells their child that something they believe in doesn't exist. "Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again." MK then ran off, but again he fell on his face then got up and ran away. I look at Frisk and he shrugs walking ahead, "Someones gotta tell him." I said to no one. I caught up with Frisk and I see him talking to Sans. The skeleton saw me coming, "Sup buddy" "Hey Sans hows it going?" I asked. Sans shrugged, "I'm so so" "Did you work things out with your dad" "Sure did, he promised to visit me and Paps more often. In exchange I continue helping you" "Thats great". Frisk looked happy that Sans was talking to his father again. "So what are you doing here anyway Sans?" Frisk signed "Well kiddo, I'm thinking about getting into the telescope business." Next to Sans was a telescope proving his point. "Its normally 50000 to use this premium telescope, but since I know you both. You can use it for free." Frisk volunteered to look through the telescope. When he was finished I saw a red spot on his whole left eye. I look at Sans who is trying to hold back his laughter. Oh I get it now, it was a prank. Frisk was confused by Sanses actions and signed that he only saw red. I told him about the spot on his eye and Sans fell to the floor laughing. I couldn't help, but laugh along. Frisk was uspet a little, but laughed anyway. Frisk and I said our farewells to Sans who gave us a lazy wave. During our travels we saw a couple of light blue colored flowers. Frisk mentioned that their called "Echo Flowers". Apparently, if you whisper something into them it will repeat it back to you. The road we walked on was surrounded by water which was the same color as the Echo Flowers. I was very cautious the whole time and I could have sworn that when I looked behind me I saw that yellow flower that I met when I first fell down here. What was the name...Flowey? Yeah thats it. I thought I saw Flowey behind us a few feet away, but before I could confirm it. He seemed to disappear into the ground. Frisk asked me what was worng, but I said it was nothing. Later I hear a phone ringing. It wasn't mine so...wait, Frisk pulls a phone out. When the hell did he get phone? Frisk answered and set it to speaker so I could hear as well, "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" "Hey Paps its Vincent. I'm here with Frisk." "REALLY? THATS GREAT! ARE YOU TWO FRIENDS?" Frisk nods at me "Yeah" "NYEH HEH HEH I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD MEET AND BE FRIENDS!" Paps said he wanted to check on Frisk and is glad that I'm here protecting Frisk. We said bye to Paps and continued our journey through Waterfall.

~Timeskip again~

~Vincents POV~

Frisk and I again reach a room with a bridge and from what I could tell there was another bridge below. "Lets not let our guard down Frisk" I said. Frisk nodded and held a look of determination. We walked on the bridge for awhile and so far so good, but luck was not on our side. A blue-green circle was infront of Frisk and soon more appeared surrounding us. Unexpectedly spears shot up from the circles, "Frisk run now!". Again we ran and I look down to the other bridge to see Undyne.  
"Don't you have anything better to do!" I said to the armored knight. She said nothing, "Not much of a talker huh?". More circles appeared and more spears shot up from them. Frisk and I zig-zagged around to dodge and I concentrated to try to form my sword again. It took awhile, but I manage to summon it. I used it to cut down the spears that blocked the way or almost penetrated me and Frisk. We thought we made it, but we reached the end of the line. Before we could turn back and find a different route Undyne was there. I forced Frisk to get behind me. Undyne said nothing, but she used 3 spears to cut the bridge causing me and Frisk to fall. While falling I caught Frisk and held him infront of me while I took the fall damage. It turned out that I blacked out. I know this cause I opened my eyes and I saw Frisk looking worried. He sighed in relief when I woke up. Frisk signed that I passed out when we hit the ground. I sat up and it looks like I landed on yellow flowers like the ones I saw in the beginning. I look around and I see piles of garbage in water, "At least we are alive." I said. Frisk nods in agreement and signed that we should keep moving. I nod and he helped me up. We walked along the water path cause thats all there was...plus garbage. I'm gonna need new shoes when this is over. Frisk and I pass what seems like a dummy like the one Toriel has. We pass it, but we don't get to far when the dummy had appeared in front of us. It had an evil look in its eyes. "Hahaha...Too intimidated to fight me, huh!?", it said "Your alive? How is that possible?" I asked "I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until...YOU TWO!...Shucks! You both were really boring! They got annoyed and flew away like any self-respecting spectre." I was getting really annoyed at this point and I could feel something inside me. It felt like my soul was boiling. The dummy continued, "Well then. Well then! WELL THEN! Boring people are crumbs sticking to the face of this world...Humans! I'll wipe you away with the dainty handkerchief of vengeance!" I have had enough, "Alright you listen here! I have had it with people trying to kill me! I have a sister to save and if you get in my way I will move you by force!" the dummy seemed unfazed "Does it look like I'm scared of you?" "Oh yeah"

~3rd POV~

Frisk felt uncomfortable by the whole situation. He knows Vincent just wants to save his sister, but the dummy is testing his patience. "Oh yeah" Vincent said and in the iris of his right eye it had turned orange. It soon sprouted orange magic around Vincent from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. It soon looked like Vincent was in a whirlpool of orange magic. Vincent notices the change, but decides not to be amazed just yet. Throughout his entire body Vincent felt one thing..  
..strength. The dummy looked surprised, but only a little "Is that all human?" Vincent scoffs "I will show you" to the dummy surpise Vincent quickly appeared infront of it. "I don't care who you are-" Vincent begun, but the dummy tried to hit him which caused Vincent to duck "-but you will NEVER beat me." He quickly lifted his foot to kick the dummy in the face sending it flying. It wasn't much of a *FIGHT to be honest. Vincent then calmed himself down causing the whirlpool of magic to disappear. His right eye turning back to his normal eye color. Vincent turned to Frisk who was incredibly amazed by the event, "Sorry about that kid" Vincent said. Frisk signed that there was nothing to be sorry for and thought his transformation was awesome, "Gee thanks. Anyway lets get moving." Frisk nods and both move on, but before we could a famaliar face stopped us, "Ummm...hi." it was Napstablook, "Hey there Blook whats up?" Vincent greeted the shy ghost while Frisk waved, "Oh...hello...Frisk ...its been awhile...anyway I saw what happened" Vincent felt ashamed "It was...pretty cool." Napstablook said. Vincent was shocked, "Really?" Napstablook nods. Blook said that he was heading home when he saw the action and offered the humans to come along. Both agree and follow Napstablook.

~Vincent's POV~

After the encounter with the mad dummy Frisk and I hanged out with Napstablook at his house. We listened to his spooky music which was pretty catchy. We even helped plan snail races with other fellow ghosts at Blooks family snail farm. Frisk and I also ate sandwiches that Blook made. We had a blast. I told Blook that my sister is in Hotland and he says that he's happy for me. Frisk and I said our goodbyes to the ghost and went on our way. We soon meet up with an old turtle monster. We talk to him for awhile and he mentions a prophecy, "What prophecy?" I asked "Oh yeah...the prophecy" the turtle began "Legend has, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook...Calling it the 'Angel of Death'. A harbringer of destruction, waiting to 'free' us from this mortal realm...In my opinion, I just think its really neat! Wahaha!" I feel I'm in one of those movies that there was a prophecy of a hero sent to save everyone and it turns out its someone else. Frisk asks the turtle about Undyne...oh god, "Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. Actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you two...I'd watch my back if I were both of you." I gulp a little, but nod anyway. The monster also mentioned the logo of the royal family which was called the Delta Rune. We then left the old monster. After a few *Fights with monsters, sightseeing, eating nice cream, and walking through a dark room with only lanterns for light Frisk and I pass through more water. At the end we saw a single Echo Flower it said, "Behind you." In unison me and Frisk turned around to see Undyne, 'You've got to be kidding me', I thought. I put Frisk behind me summoning my sword again and for the first time Undyne spoke, "Seven...Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king ...King Asgore Dreemur...will become god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity...And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, humans? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your souls or I'll tear them through your bodies" "Don't worry I understand. I understand that killing innocent people to get what you want is your way of doing things, but thats NOT how it works. Just because the humans back then sealed you away all those years ago doesn't mean that you take your anger on the humans who DON'T deserve it." Frisk seems to envy my words, but Undyne said nothing. Instead she summoned a spear in her hands and made her way towards us. I ready my sword for a *FIGHT, "Frisk no matter what happens I WILL protect you" I said promising the young teen. Before anything happened MK came out of nowhere "UNDYNE! I'll help you fight!" MK looked at Undyne then at me and Frisk. He did that for awhile until he looked at me and said, "Yo! You've got front row seats to see her *FIGHT." I wanted to tell MK about Undyne, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. MK spoke again, "Wait...Who's she fighting?" Undyne then grabbed MK by the head and dragged him away. Once gone I look at Frisk with a confused look, "Do you know what just happened?" Frisk signed "Not a clue."

~Another timeskip~

Me and Frisk arrived to yet ANOTHER bridge. I mean COME ON...whats next a room full of lasers or something. We cross the bridge, but this one had no turns or dead ends. It just went straight. While almost off the bridge we hear a famaliar voice, "Yo!" MK was half across the bridge, "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but..  
I wanna ask you guys something...Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before, but...Undyne was *FIGHTING you...right?" I sighed and Frisk nodded to me telling me it was ok to tell him "MK...yes...she was and she plans on taking mine and Frisks soul." I said. MK looked shocked, "Oh...well that would explain Undyne telling me to stay away from you guys. So umm...I guess that make us enemies or something, but I kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you." I give MK a sad expression, "I can't do that." "Why not?" "Cause you've been nothing, but nice to us." "But...fine." MK showed a look of determination "I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
MK looked like he didnt mean it and I could tell Frisk felt that he felt sorry for MK. MK then looked sad "I'm sorry. I'ma go home now." MK runs off, but he loses his balance and falls off the bridge, but he caught the ledge with his teeth. "MK!" I said. Me and Frisk ran up to him. I helped him up only for Undyne to come right after 'Seriously?' I thought. MK saw and and jumped infront of me and Frisk glaring slightly at Undyne. He's...protecting us, "Yo...dude. If...If y-you wanna hurt my friends..You're gonna have to get through me first." I could tell Undyne was shocked by MK's words. She then took steps back then left without a word. MK looks at me "You saved me." "It was the right thing to do" "Heheh I guess being enemies was just a nice thought. We'll just have to be friends instead." I nodded and patted MK's head, "I'm afraid so" MK then said he had to go home and left with a "Later dudes". Frisk and I eventually reach a huge rock formation. It must be the one Gaster mentioned. It had spikes at the top, "This is where we enter Hotland" Frisk signed to me, but I wasn't paying attention because I was staring at the figure that stood on top of the rock formation. Who was it you might ask?...Seriously? Do you really have to ask?...Fine. It was Undyne...of all monsters. Frisk notices too and stands behind me. "Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god." she said "Your still on that?" I asked. Undyne ignored what I said, "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? One of your souls will be our final soul, this world will be transformed." I glare Undyne while she continued, "First,  
however, as is customary for those who make it this far...I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago..." Undyne started off, but stopped herself, "No, you know what? SCREWW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I could have sworn I heard a theme song playing in the background. Undyne removed her helmet and I saw who she was: a blue fish with an eyepatch on her left eye with red hair in a ponytail, "YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me think humans were cool.." Alphys? "...with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen. BUT YOU TWO? ARE COWARDS. Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again!" Oh hell no "Lets not forget that 'act' you pulled" Undyne pointed at me. She's mocking me for saving MK. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" Undyne asked "If you gave us a break." I said under my breath, "IF YOU BOTH WERE DEAD...That's right, humans! Your continued existences is a crime! Your lifes is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all! When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, humans! Lets end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when your ready!" I look at Frisk "Frisk.." he looks at me "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Frisk signed "What about you?" I pull out the Manly bandana and the Tough gloves. Wrapping the bandana around my head and putting the gloves on my hands I said, "I'll deal with this" Frisk understood what I meant, "When I say so, you run and don't look back...got it?" Frisk nods. I ready my sword, "Alright...here I come!" Undyne dives down with her spear in her hand. My sword clashes with her spear and I look towards Frisk, "NOW...RUN!" I said. Frisk ran, but looked back at me. I nodded at him and he held a thumbs up and left. Undyne saw Frisk run, "Oh no you don't!" She tried going after Frisk, but I jumped infront of her, "Your *FIGHT is with me!". My soul appeared along with Undyne's. Undyne looked like she didn't care and still insisted on going after Frisk, "No one escapes me!" She clashes her spear with my sword lots of times. I do my best to time her attaks, but she seems to change it frequently. She manages to summon a spear behind me, but I heard it coming and dodged it, but it left a big rip on the back of my hoodie. 'Damn, shes good. If I didn't hear that spear coming then I be dead already, but how did I hear it coming?', I thought. I need more room to *Fight Undyne so I ran. Undyne was furious so she threw hundreds of spears at me. I heard them all coming and deflected them like before. "If thats the best you can do then stop wasting my time and DIE!" Undyne said still running after me "Well if you gave me a chance I could show you!" I said. As I ran I saw a huge neon lighted sign that read "Welcome to Hotland". 'Great, but I have to get Undyne off my back', I thought. I saw Frisk infront a station where a pun loving skeleton was sleeping, "Frisk don't stop running!" I said. He listened to me and crossed a bridge. I stopped at the station Sans was sleeping in, "Really? Sleeping at a time like this Sans!" I said, but the skeleton snoozed on. Undyne caught up with me and started throwing her spears at me again, but I managed to dodged them. She tried kicking me, but I blocked it with my leg. She kicked me with her other foot causing me to land on my back on the bridge. I got up and backflip towards the otherside while dodging more spears. Undyne came running at me and I looked back at Frisk and told him to keep running, but Frisk pointed at something. I look to see that Undyne collasped on the ground. At first I didn't understand, but then I realized. Undyne is a fish wearing armor in a land that has lava and lots of heat (Did I forget to mention that? Oh...Well yeah there is). Come to think of it, I'm feeling a bit toasty in my hoodie, maybe I should take it off. Anyway she looked dehydrated and theres happen to be a water cooler on the right side of me. Frisk signed that I should help her. I sigh, grabbed a plastic cup and fill it with water from the water cooler. Once filled I went up to Undyne. I kneeled down and forced her mouth open. I pour the water inside and force her to swallow. I back up a few paces so she would have room to get up. Once she had the strength to get up she looked at Frisk then at me. Undyne didn't glare, but I swear I saw a hint of graditude in her expression. After standing in silence for so long Undyne left without a word. Frisk signed, "Are you ok?" "I'm fine" Frisk looks at the back of my hoodie "Your back. Your hoodies ripped" I took off my hoodie to fully observe the rip. It was huge diagonal line where the spear nicked the back. I was lucky it didn't cut my shirt. "I could fix it for you", Frisk signed "You know how to sew?" "Yeah Mom taught me" "Really?" "Yeah Toriel is a good teacher" "Wait Toriel is your mother?" "Yes" "Uhh what happened to your real mom?" "Don't have one. I lived in an orphange" "I'm sorry" "Its ok" I gave Frisk my hoodie and he dug a needle and string in his pockets, "You keep those on you" "Yeah just incase". I smile at the young teen as he begun his work. "I have to admit its been fun traveling with you Frisk." Frisk nodded and signed, "Yeah it has been fun for me too" "Now that we are here in Hotland. What are you going to do?" Frisk signed "I don't know really" "Well if you like you could still travel with me" Frisk nodded excitedly. Frisk finished sewing my hoodie and gave it to me. After putting it on Frisk hugged me. Frisk signed, "So where to now?" "Do you happen to know someone named Mettaton?" Frisk shook his head. I scratch the back of my head, "Well I gave it a shot". Frisk and I then started searching in Hotland for my sister or Mettaton. Arriving in Hotland after *FIGHTING Undyne, I finally have a greater chance to find Bella and it filled me with hope...and Bravery.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, I just wanted to warn you. What's happening next doesn't happen in Undertale. I wanted to change the story a little so please enjoy. Also, there will be singing involved. An idea that my sister gave me. Plus, the song.

Chapter 6: Hotland

~Vincent's POV~

Hotland was indeed Hot no pun intended. I even took off my bandana and gloves putting them in my pockets. During our search Frisk signed saying he found a lab. Wanna know how Frisk could tell it was a lab...well there was a red neon sign saying "Lab". "How convenient" I said. Frisk nods in agreement, "Shall we?". Frisk signed, "We shall" me and Frisk walk towards the Lab. The doors slide open when we got close. Kinda like the doors when you enter a grocery store. We walk into the builing only to enter a large room. On the left was an escalator going down and a huge monitor. The monitor had me and Frisk on the screen. "So I'm guessing whoever works here has been watching us" I said feeling a bit creeped out. It was then Frisk mentioned that he saw a camera when he was traveling through Waterfall. 'Thats great', I thought sarcastically. The lights to the building were off so Frisk and I had a hard time seeing, but from what I could tell beside the huge monitor was a desk with a computer on top. It seemed to be covered in sticky notes, but I couldn't read what each said.

There was also a fridge and what looked like a big bag of something (kinda looks like a dog food bag). The whole time Frisk held on to my left arm so he didn't get lost in the dark. After walking for a little the sound of a door sliding open was heard. I could make out a figure and was about to ask who it was until the lights came on. The figure turned out to be a short yellow dinosaur looking monster with glasses and a lab coat. It turned to me and Frisk looking like it saw a ghost. The monster then started panicking "Oh. My god.", she said (yes its a she judging by the feminine voice) "I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered. I'm barely dressed. Its all messy". Now you would think all that would bother me, but it didn't. Ok...I'm lying, the shower thing DID bother me, but the barely dressed and messy thing didn't. Why? because when I still lived with my mom in highschool my room would look like a tornado had just came through. Also when it came to the weekends I don't change clothes unless I'm going out with my family or friends. Putting that aside the monster calmed down and continued speaking, "Ummm...h-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh. I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!".

Despite what she said I still get an uneasy vibe from her, but Frisk gives my arm a little squeeze silently signaling me that everything is alright. I just hoped he was right. "I'm Vincent and this is Frisk" I said introducing ourselfs. Alphys looked happy to know our names. She mentions that she has been watching Frisk and I simultaneously after we left the ruins (Stalker much). She's also been "observing" our *FIGHTS, friendships, etc. "I was originally going to stop you both, but...Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge. I can easily guide you through Hotland!" I stopped her there "I'm here to find my sister Izabella. I've been told she's in the care of some robot named Mettaton." I soon as I finished loud banging could be heard, "Whats going on?" I asked Alphys "Oh no." was all she said and despite her not answering my question I soon got my answer when the lights went off again. Afterwards everyone heard a crash. I held Frisk close, but then I heard a voice that sounded...robotic? However before hearing it a drumroll was played.

Then a spotlight shined on a robot who was a largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top. The robot has four dials along the bottom of its body and at the bottom a single leg which ends in a wheel. It also has two robotic arms which end in white gloves, "Hello beauties. Did I hear someone call my name?" a feminine voice came from the robot. Alphys groaned, "Mettaton what are you doing here?". 'So thats Mettaton?' I thought looking at the robot. Mettaton looked offended, "Why Doctor Alphys can't someone visit a friend once in awhile" "Well 'friends' don't make holes in other peoples homes!" Mettaton looked behind him and saw a massive hole in the wall. Wow even I didn't see it. "Oh sorry about that. Anyway who is the one who called for me?" Mettaton said then looked at me and Frisk. "Was it you darling?" the robot asked Frisk. He shook his head a pointed at me. "So it was YOU?" Mettaton got close in my face and I had to step back a little to gain personal space, "Yeah" "MARVELOUS! So tell me human. What is your name?" "Vincent and this is Frisk" "What handsome names. Is there anything you would like from me darling?"

I nodded "Yes, I'm here in the underground to find my sister Izabella" Mettaton looked surprised "Oh so your my lovely assistants brother?" "Assistant?" "Yes even stars like myself need help sometimes?" "Is she ok?" "Oh shes absolutely fine. I have taking very good care of her." "Could you take me to her...please?" I sounded desperate, but Mettaton nodded "Of course. I'm sure she be delighted to see you. When she came to my door she looked lost and scared so I decided to take her under my wing. I assured her that someone would come for her and she said that the only person that she wanted to save her was her brother, but she never mentioned a name" I look down slightly in sadness "Its my fault." "How?" "I left home when I was younger because I felt like I was a burdern to my family. Bella begged me not to leave, but I left anyway and for 3 years I never spoke to her. She didn't deserve to have a loser for a brother so I thought I was doing her a favor. When I heard she fell down here I came home to help find her. I've been looking for her ever since. And now that shes SO close I can't stop now." Tears threatened to come down, but I held them in. Mettaton and Alphys gave me sympathy which everyone that I met did too "I'm so sorry about that darling, but you can't let that get to you. There's was no way that you could predict what might of happened. And I'm sure that if you had fell down here before Izabella. She would come down here and risk her own life to find you." I smile "Thank you" Mettaton nodded "Now then lets be off shall we?" Mettaton held out her gloved hand.

I accepted it and nodded. "Doctor would like to come along?" Mettaton asked. Alphys looked down nervously, "I don't know." Mettaton ignored what she said and used his free hand to grab Alphys's hand and began making her way down the door on the otherside of the buliding with Frisk following. Alphys protested Mettaton's actions, but she was ignored. Once out of the lab I asked Mettaton about my sister. He tells me that Bella volunteered to assist him when he was caught up on lots of things. According to Mettaton Izabella managed to schedule all of Mettaton's activities: rehearsals, autograph appointments, etc. I was surprised a 14 year old could do that. Then again I haven't seen her in 3 years so she's probably picked up a few talents. Mettaton said that he had a special flat house made just for him. Meaning he didn't have to share the building with anyone (other then Bella). Along the way other monsters greeted Mettaton and Alphys, but surprisingly not bothered by me or Frisk's presence.

The 4 of us reach an elevator...wait what? Alphys explained that Hotland had many floors and she's the reason that there's elevators so that way monsters didn't have to find any dangerous route down. The elevator arrived and we were about of get in when I heard voices behind me, "Aww come on hot-stuff just one date." "I said no" I turn around to see a bull monster trying to flirt with a female green fire elemental monster (meaning something that looks human, but their body is made of by either element). She wore a black skirt with a white t-shirt and black shoes. The girl looked annoyed and usually I don't interfere with other peoples business, but when it came to men trying to flirt with women who weren't interested it bothered me alot. "Keep the door open. I will be right back" I said to the others walking towards the damsel in distress. They asked me where I was going, but I didn't answer. The girl saw me coming and she looked relieved probably hoping I was going to help her.

~3rd POV~

Vincent reached both monsters and the bull turned to him, "What do you want?" the bull growled. "I would like if you stop bothering this poor girl" Vincent uses his head to point at the fire elemental. The bull scoffed "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Vincent shook his head "I already have one" "Then do yourself a favor and beat it". The bull turns back to the girl smirking, "Now you see I can't really do that." The bull turns back to Vincent and growls "When a lady says no she means no. You should really use that empty head of yours and take a hint." "WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!" Vincent was unfazed by the bull's loud voice. The girl was more scared for Vincent then herself. "Want me to use my head then FINE!" The monster leaned his head back and swung his head towards the human hoping to impale Vincent with his horns, but before he could Vincent's right iris glowed orange.

The 2 monsters and Frisk saw it too and what happened next shocked them all. Vincent grabbed both horns stopping the monsters attacked, but as Vincent stopped the attack an orange like cloak covered both of his arms like sleeves, but the fingers looked more like claws. Using his upper body strength Vincent tossed the bull far off to the side. The bull was to shocked to save himself and he crashed face first. Vincent then smirked, "Ole". The monster soon shook his head and got up. He growled, "Is that all you got!?" the bull charged again, but Vincent knew he would. Once the bull was close Vincent clenched his right fist (the cloak hand doing the same) Vincent dodged the attack only to uppercut the monster knocking him out once he hit the ground. 'Guys like him never learn.' Vincent thought frowning.

The cloak on his arms disappear along with the orange glow in his eye. The fire girl walks up to him, "Thank you" Vincent turns to her smiling "No problem" "I'm Fuku Fire, whats your name?" "Vincent" both shake hands and thats when Vincent realizes that it didn't hurt...weird, but cool. Fuku then realizes something too, "Oh no my dad is still waiting for me at home." "Whose your dad?" "He owns his own restaurant. Have you heard of Grillbys?" "Yeah I saw it when I was in Snowdin, but I never went inside." "You should eat there sometime" "Maybe I will. You should probably get going." Fuku says thanks to Vincent one last time and leaves, but not before saying that both of them should hang out someday. Vincent smiles and walks into the elevator where his friends waited. They all just stared at him in aww, "I know you have questions and I will answer them, but there are somethings that even I don't know." Everyone nods and Mettaton presses a button that was hidden inside a panel that led to his flat.

~To Mettaton's Flat~

~Vincent's POV~

As the elevator was reaching Mettaton's flat he and Alphys were asking questions about my magic and how I was able to use it. I told them that I learned I was born from a cross-breed of a human and a wolf. I also said that my magic came from nowhere and that when used its like I already know how to use it. Mettaton was confused, but Alphys took it upon herself to make it clear "I think I could explain" she said "Its because the human soul is more powerful then a monsters. A human soul is made up of matter and little magic while monster souls are made up of magic and little matter. In Vincent's case his soul is made up of half of matter and half of magic." I nod in amusement, "Cool".

The elevator stopped after a few moments of silence...and cheesy elevator music. Once the door opens Mettaton was the first to walk out...or roll out. "Welcome to my lovely home beauties". We all exit the elevator to look at the entire place. The walls were purple, pink, and black as so were the furniture. The livingroom was the thing we enter and the whole floor was carpet. There was a kitchen to the far left plus a dining table. To my right was the hallway. Alphys and Frisk sat on the couch while stood looking around. Mettaton sees what I'm doing and spoke, "And now the reason why I brought you here". He claps her hands twice, "Oh Izabella, sweetheart. Can you come over here? Someone is here to see you." This was it. After 3 years I get to see my sister. I began to sweat at of nervousness. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and a I could see a shadow coming closer and closer.

Finally, there she was. The one of many things that I hold dear in this world. My sister Izabella. She really DID grow the last time I saw her. She was 5'1 last time and now she looked to be 5'7. Her hair was still brown, but it looked brighter then that. Her amber eyes was the only thing that was the same along with her tan skin. She wore the cyan zip-up hoodie that I sent her for her 14th birthday (she always wanted one) along with a green t-shirt underneath. Plus, she had navy blue jeans and blue sneakers. Bella turns to me and her eyes widen. I was so happy to see her that tears ran down my face, "Bellz" I said using her nickname. Tears poured out of her eyes while she smiled, "Vince!" She ran up to me and we hugged each other tightly. I continued crying happy that I found my sister. I was really surprise that Bellz recognized me, but I didn't care, "I knew you would come for me" Izabella said "Why wouldn't I?" I asked chuckling. I pull away from her, "Mom's been worried about you. I have to take you home." Bella shook her head, "I can't. Mettaton needs me." "But Bellz you've been missing for weeks" I said trying to make her think about mom. "But-" "Deary" Mettaton said interrupting her "Your family is worried about you. You have to be with them." "What about you?" "I will be fine darling. Besides you've been waiting for Vincent to save you and now that he's here you should be with your loved ones." Bella hugged the robot and she hugged back, "But I'll miss you" "I will miss you too, but family comes first." Bella pulled away and nodded "Ok, but could I come back?" "Of course you can and I will be here, but since your leaving I think having a farewell show is in order." Mettatons looks between Frisk and myself "And I'm going to need your help, but for now everyone should get some sleep" I nod "Sure".

~Timeskip to Mettatons show~

~3rd POV~

The set up was long, but with some extra hands it got done faster then Bella thought. Mettaton volunteered Izabella to sing for the main event. At first Bella thinks she lacks the talent, but with some encourage from Frisk, Vincent, and Alphys she found the courage to accept the role. Mettaton then asked Frisk and Vincent to be back up dancers. Though Frisk seems excited to be part of the show Vincent didn't like the idea of him dancing. It wasn't really his thing, but he would do it for Bella's sake. After alot of rehearsing everyone seemed to get the idea. Mettaton's showed started at the time Bella scheduled it to be. Mettaton then said hello to the audience. The show itself was recording live throughout Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland.

The 3 humans were in their dressing rooms. A knock was heard from Bella's door "Come in" she said. Vincent then appeared from the door in his outfit for the show: an orange glittered hoodie (not zip-up) with a black shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, black sweatpants and orange sneakers. "Shows gonna start soon. You ready?" Bella finishes her make-up, "Yeah lets do this and go home." Bella wore the same thing as her brother, but her hoodie was a green glittered hoodie along with green sneakers. Vincent nods "Frisk is waiting for us" The two then walked in search for Frisk. They found the young teen watching Mettaton perform from the sidelines of the stage. Mettaton showed off his "New Body". It was a humaniod form with black hair, and pale "skin. He has a pink chest piece with what seems to be a pressure gauge on one side and a set of lights and a speaker on the other, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves. His black-clad legs end in pink high-heeled boots. Like the two siblings Frisk wore a similar outfit, but his hoodie was a glittered red one along with red sneakers.

After Frisk silently waved at the two siblings and signed that they are next, "Alright beauties and gentle beauties I have a very special performance just for you. You see my lovely assistant is leaving and even though she did a VERY good job her family is more important...am I right? Before she takes off I wanted my darling Izabella to sing and dance for us as a goodbye. So everyone give a big hand to Izabella!" after introducing Bella Mettaton leaves the stage while waving. The humans put there hoods up and took the stage. The 3 humans waved and introduced themselves. After that Frisk and Vincent got on one knee with their heads down. Bella then started singing "Better When I'm Dancing".

~Hmmm, hey...Mmmm

~Hey! (cue Vincent and Frisk dancing with Bella)

~Don't think about it

~Just move your body

~Listen to the music Sing "Oh-ey-oh"

~Just move those left feet Go ahead, get crazy

~Anyone can do it Sing "Oh-ey-oh"

~Show the world you got that fire

~Feel the rhythm getting louder

~Show the world what you can do

~Prove to them you got the moves

~Hey! I don't know about you

~But I feel better when I'm dancing

~yeah, yeah

~I'm better when I'm dancing

~yeah, yeah

~We can do this together

~I bet you feel better when you're dancing

~yeah, yeah

(Cue musical chorus)

~When you finally let go

~And you slay that solo

~Cause you listen to the music Sing "Oh-ey-oh"

~Cause you're confident babe And you make your hips sway

~We knew that you could do it Sing "Oh-ey-oh"

~Show the world you got that fire (Fire, baby)

~Feel the rhythm getting louder

~Show the world what you can do

~Prove to them you got the moves

~Hey! I don't know about you

~But I feel better when I'm dancing

~yeah, yeah

~I'm better when I'm dancing

~yeah, yeah (Oh, Oh ,Oh)

~We can do this together

~I bet you feel better when you're dancing

~yeah, yeah (Hey)

(Cue musical chorus)

~Oh-ey-oh

~Oh-ey-oh

~I feel better when I'm dancing

~I'm better when I'm dancing

~Ey

~Oh-ey-oh

~I feel better when I'm dancing

~Yeah, yeah

~Better when I'm dancing

~Yeah, yeah

~Don't you know we can do this together

~Bet you feel better when you're dancing

~Yeah, yeah

(Cue musical chorus)

(You got to move babe)

(Hey, Hey!)

(I feel better when I'm dancing)

(I'm better when I'm dancing)

(Hey)

(Feel better when I'm...yeah, yeah)

The 3 humans finish their dancing and then exit the stage. The show soon ended and everyone in the set was cheering, "Thats was amazing you guys" Alphys said "I know" Frisk signed "Bellz your singing was awesome" Vincent said "Thanks. It looks like all the reahearsing was worth it" Izabella said. Mettaton (in her intial form) came up to the humans while Alphys left the group to answer a phone call she had gotten. "That was absolutely FABULOUS darlings" She said. The humans thanked her and were about to got to their separate dressing rooms when Alphys came back panicing, "Alphys whats wrong?" Vincent asked. Alphys looked horrified and was silent for a moment until she spoke, "Snowdin is under attack."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Return and Chara

~Vincent's POV~

"Snowdin is under attack" as soon as Alphys said that I could feel dread hanging in the air. I began thinking about Sans and Papyrus. Are they ok? "What do you mean under attack?" I asked "Monsters have been disappearing and when they turn up their piles of dust". "Dust?" Bella asked "When a monsters HP reaches 0 they turn into dust." "HP?" "It means Health Points...actually Vincent could you summon your soul for me" "Sure" I said. I summoned my orange soul and held it infront of me. Alphys looked deep into my soul and gasped "Vincent look at your HP" she said. I look at the center of my soul and saw small text saying: HP 2500. "Holy crap" I said. Everyone looked and were surprised by my health, "King Asgore as 3500 HP" Alphys said. I was pretty surprised that my HP rivaled the king of all monsters. Alphys theorized that my HP was high most likely due to the fact that I was a half-breed. Bella was shocked that I was half monster, but she said that she didn't care and I was still her brother. However I quickly said that I had to get to Snowdin. Mettaton said the quickest way to Snowdin was to find the "River Person". River Person? Its not a man or woman...oh well. I headed to the elevator, but Bella stopped me saying its to dangerous and she didn't want to lose me again. I told her that I had friends in Snowdin and I had to make sure they were ok. I told Bella and Frisk to stay with Alphys and Mettaton. I promised I would be back and entered the elevator leaving my sister again after changing into my old clothes. Alphys told me what direction to go to find the River Person. I soon found a small deck outside of Hotland with a river...go figure. There was a hooded monster on a boat and it immediately saw me walk up to it, "Oh hello I'm the Riverman or Riverwoman whichever you prefer" it said "I think I will stick with River Person" I said "As you wish. Would you like a ride somewhere?" "Yes Snowdin please." I said climbing in the boat. "I heard bad things are happening in Snowdin. You sure you want to go there?" I nod "Yeah I have friends there." the River Person shrugged "Your funeral". The River Person started rowing forward and as it did it started humming. As I sat in the boat I began to get sleepy. I felt so drowsy like I haven't slept in years. I tried to stay awake, but it got harder and harder until I fully passed out.

~In the dream~

~Vincent's POV~

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see darkness. I was lying on my stomach as I tried to think. As I stood up I got the chance to check my surroundings. There was nothing, but pure darkness, "Great now where am I?" I asked to no one. "Your in the Void" a voice said and strangely it sounded familiar. "Whose there?" I asked "Aww you don't recognized me pal...I'm a little hurt." I turn around and I saw Sans standing a few feet away, "Sans?" "The one and only...well thats not entirely true" I tilted my head in confusion and soon I realized what he meant. Sans wasn't wearing his usual blue zip-up hoodie. Instead it was white with a white t-shirt underneath. Across his chest was a red slash mark going diagonally. He still wore the black shorts with white lines going down the sides and white slippers instead of pink. What was really strange about Sans was that he wore the red scraf that Papyrus wears and his right eye had a white cloud that looked pixelated covering it. "Sans what happened to you and what do you mean your not the only Sans?" Sans puts both hands up "Slow down there would ya, I will answer your questions one at a time and also call me Geno" "Geno?" "Yeah". I was so confused, but I nodded. Geno sighed, "You see there are 3 timelines: Pacifist, Neutral, and Genocide. Right now your living in the Neutral timeline" "What about the other two?" Geno was silent for a little "The Genocide already happened and the Pacifist timeline was...destroyed" I widen my eyes "What do you mean?" "In the Pacifist timeline there are no deaths and every monster gets a happy ending, but in the Genocide timeline monsters get slaughtered one by one" for a moment I couldn't breath "Who dies?" Geno looked down showing a sad expression "Everyone we ever knew: Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore...Papyrus." Geno held on to the scarf tightly "Paps dead?" Geno nodded "Oh god I'm so sorry...but what about you?" "I managed to survive...sort of" "Who killed them?" Geno frowned "A demon. Her name is Chara" "Why would she do that?" Geno shrugged "Your guess is better then mine" "Did she destroy the Pacifist timeline?" Geno nodded "She had the Determination to travel to the Pacifist timeline and do the exact thing she did to the other me and his friends" "Were me, Frisk, and my sister there in the other timelines?" Geno nodded "You guys managed to escape the underground, but it was all for nothing. Each timeline should be different and thats why I called you here" "Your the one who put me to sleep?" Geno nodded "Why?" "I wanted to warn you about Chara" "How can I stop her?" "I will train you. Help you harness your magic. You wouldn't be able to do much good as you are." I nodded "Lets do it"

~Small Timeskip~

~Vincent's POV~

I panted as Geno and I finished training for my *FIGHT with Chara "I think you've got the hang of it." Geno said smiling "Thanks" Geno's smile then died down "Whats wrong?" "I just...wish I could have saved you and Pap" I place my hand on his shoulder "There wasn't anything you could've done. I speak for YOUR Vincent and Pap when I say we would never blame you." "If I wasn't such a lazy bones-" "SANS!" Geno flinched "You can't let that get to you. You tried to stop her and that means something. You will always be Sans...don't let Chara take that away from you." Geno smiled and hugged me "Thanks kiddo. That means alot." Geno then opened a portal "Once you cross this you'll be back in your timeline" I nodded "Thanks. I promise I WILL stop Chara." Geno chuckled "I usually don't like promises, but I'm willing to throw you a BONE" I laugh and was about to walk through the portal when an idea came to me. I turn to Geno, "Hey Geno. If you had a second chance to defeat Chara...would you take it." Geno was confused, but answered anyway "Uhh sure why do you ask?" I walk up to him "I have an idea". I know I'm supposed to be the one to stop Chara, but I believe Geno deserves another chance to take down his loved ones murderer.

~The real world~

~3rd POV~

"We are here" the River Person said. It turn to see Vincent asleep. It shook his shoulder awake. Vincent woke up startled and the River Person chuckled "We there?" Vincent asked "Yes". Vincent stepped off the boat stumbling a little, "Are you alright" the River Person said. Vincent smirked a little, "Oh I'm just fine". Vincent thanked the River Person and walked into Snowdin. Entering the center of the town and there was nothing, but silence. No monsters in sight. Even the buildings were empty, "Hmmm" Vincent hummed and made his way towards Sans and Papyrus's house. The lights were off and no one was home. Vincent then hears a voice in the distance and he immediately recognized the owner of it, "Pap" Vincent then ran to the source. He confirmed that Sans was elsewhere in which he was relieved. In the far distance, Papyrus was speaking to a human who looked just as old as Frisk, but the child wore a green sweater with a single yellow strip, brown pants, and black shoes. Aside from Frisk who was male the other human was a female. She held a knife in her hand ready to strike Papyrus while he tried to convince the human to put the knife down. The human chuckled, "Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to you. HA!" Papyrus was scared and started to back up. As the human was about to strike Papyrus she was tossed aside by blue magic. Papyrus looked to the side and saw Vincent entering the scene, "Vincent!" Pap said happy to see his friend. "Pap...go into your house, lock the door, and hide in your room. I'll deal with her." Pap nods and runs away towards his home. Vincent looks at the human girl buried into the snow, "Not this time Chara." Chara emerged from the snow and scoffed "Who the hell are you?" Vincent smiles "You don't remember me, that hurts...kiddo" after saying that Vincents left and right iris glowed light blue and orange. His once orange zip-up hoodie, black t-shirt, and shoes turned white while a red slash mark appeared diagonally on his chest. Black sweatpants with white lines going down the sides replaced his jeans. He also wore Papyrus's red scarf.

Chara realized who the other human was, "Oh its just you...comedian" Vincent chuckled "I'd prefer...Geno!VinSans" Chara scoffed again "Well whoever you are. Your in my way." "Thats to bad." Chara growled her red eyes glowing "I killed you once I'll do it again" Geno!VinSans chuckles "Thats cute" Chara lunges toward the fusion attempting to stab him, but Geno!VinSans's sword blocked it. "You may have Determination, but I have Bravery and Patience. There's no way you can kill me now." Geno!VinSans kicked Chara in the stomach sending her flying crashing into trees. She lands on her back groaning in pain. Geno!VinSans teleports a few feet away from Chara's position. Chara looks up to glare at the fusion, "You took everything from both the Pacifist and Genocide timelines, but I'm going to stop you." Geno!VinSans said. Chara got up and ran at Geno!VinSans only to be stopped a few inches away, "You never learn" Geno!VinSanses left hand was light blue, he used his magic stopped Chara in her tracks "Bye" and he flung her into the air. Chara smiled darkly and used the air to her advantage. She then slashed the air with her knife towards Geno!VinSans creating a red slash beam. Geno!VinSans teleported away dodging the attack while the slash beam had cut down the trees behind him, "Huh" Chara said still in the air "You know-" Chara looks up to see the fusion flying beside her "-I know all your tricks. So I'm going to end this now cause TIBIA honest I'm getting bored." Geno!VinSans then summoned Vincent's cloak with both arms (the orange clawed aura) from before and clasped them together. He puts them above his head and the cloak arms stretched like rubber still clasped. Before Chara could react Geno!VinSans slammed his hands on her. Sending her crashing down into the snowed ground creating a massive hole. "Oops was that to much?" Geno!VinSans asks himself chuckling. He teleports to the ground looking in the hole, "Hello in there" he said. Chara then climbed out of the hole with her clothes ripped. On her knees she growled at Geno!VinSans, "Is that it?" Chara begins to laugh sadistically "Not really I've been holding back this whole time" Geno!VinSans grins at the young teen while shrugging. "Then lets see how long you could last" Chara then lunged at the fusion, but he dodged her attempts to slash him with her knife. Geno!VinSans threw bones at her, but she managed to cut through them. This went on for awhile until in Geno!VinSans's mind Geno said, 'Vincent we can't keep toying with her lets end this now' 'Aww, but its fun seeing her get mad' 'Vincent' 'Alright alright fine' after Chara failed again to slash Geno!VinSans used blue magic again to pin Chara against a tree with bones as shackles causing her to drop her knife. Geno!VinSans grinned, "You've caused alot of trouble kiddo. What am I gonna do with you?" he pretends to ponder on the thought. Chara growls, "You can't keep me here forever. I WILL kill you!" Geno!VinSans was unfazed by the threat "Your in no condition to make threats. In fact, I have enough power to destroy you completely" Geno!VinSans backs up a bit and summons a Gaster Blaster infront of Chara, "Any last words kiddo?" Geno!VinSans asked the young teen. Chara grins darkly, "Go to hell." Geno!VinSans shook his head, "Wrong choice of words kid" the Gaster Blaster fires at Chara while she screams in pain and evaporates into nothing. The tree that Chara was pinned to was destroyed along with several others, "That was for Pap and my friends demon" Geno!VinSans whispered. He exhales and unfuses.

Vincent and Geno soon stood side by side panting, "Welp thats that" Geno said "Yeah. Your Pap and friends can now rest in peace" Vincent smiles at the skeleton. "Heh yeah" "So now what?" "Well I can't go back to my timeline" "Then why don't you stay here?" Geno shook his head "I can't. To many questions would be asked." "But-" "Vincent I understand you want me to stay, but I can't stay in this timeline for very long. If I do then I die. Remember because of Chara I'm injured and in the Void it saves me from dying" Geno points to the red slash mark on his chest. He opens a portal that led back to the Void. "So your really leaving?" Vincent asked "Yeah. I'm sorry, believe me if I could I would stay" "Then I'll find a way for you to stay." Geno was surprised by Vincents words "What do you mean?" "One day I'll figure out a way to heal you so you can join my timeline so you won't be alone anymore". Geno chuckles "I always admired your spirit" Vincent sticks out his hand and Geno accepts it sealing the deal. Geno was about to step through the portal when he remembers something, "Oh before I forget, here." Geno summons half of a white heart in his right hand, "Is that half a soul?" Geno nods "I found it while I was wondering the Void. I figure you have better use of it then me." "Why would I?" Geno shrugs "Maybe offer it to someone who needs it most" Vincent nods "Alright, but what does it represent?" "I believe its Compassion. Anyway I should go, but if you ever need me again just give me a call." Vincent nods accepting the half soul and says goodbye to Geno as he steps through the portal. Vincent then made his way towards Snowdin and reassured everyone in town that they have nothing to worry about saying that he took care of the murderer. He decided not to mention Geno, saving himself from lots of questions. Everyone (including Papyrus) thanked and congraulated Vincent. Lots of monsters treated Vincent to nice meals at Grillbys announcing him as a "Hero". The owner of the restaurant was actually a fire elemental monster named Grillby. How convenient is that? The news soon had spread across the underground. While Vincent ate Grillby mentioned that his daughter Fuku Fire mentioned him. Grillby thanked Vincent for protecting her and Vincent said he was happy to help.

~In Asgore's castle~

~3rd POV~

Unknowing by Vincent, the news of him being a "Hero" had reached the Capital. King Asgore Dreemurr was sitting on his throne sipping tea when royal guards 01 and 02 came through the doors, "Your majesty." they said in unison bowing for their king "We have some news." Asgore responded "Whats wrong?" "There has been word of a human who monsters say he saved Snowdin from a murderer." Asgore hums "Interesting. Anything else?" guard 01 nods and says "There are also rumors about 2 other humans in Hotland." Asgore nods "Then I advise you bring the 2 humans in Hotland to me. Plus, find the other human, I wish to meet him in person." guards 01 and 02 bow and leave the throne room. After they left Asgore continued sipping his tea thinking, '3 humans? And one of them saves Snowdin from a murderer? Very very Interesting.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Muffet and The MTT Resort

~Vincent's POV~

I finally returned to Hotland and as I was about to reach the elevator that led to Mettaton's flat I saw a two monsters talking to one another. I didn't mean to listen in on their conversation, but something caught my ear, "Did you hear what happened at the MTT Resort?" one asked "No what?" the other asked "I heard that 2 royal guards captured 2 humans during one of the comedy stand ups." I froze and I couldn't breath, 'No...please tell me...' I wondered to myself. The two monsters still conversed "No way!" "I'm telling you the truth. One of them was a girl and the other was a boy" I felt my sins crawling on my back, 'I never should have left them'. I turned to the chattering monsters panicing, "Excuse me where is the MTT Resort!?" "Its that way" one of them pointed in the direction and I began sprinting in said direction. I didn't stop and frankly I wouldn't stop. I found my sister after so long and now I hear she and Frisk are captured. How could Alphys and Mettaton let that happen? No, I wasn't going to blame them. I bet they tried to protect them, but they couldn't. I was about to pass a certain skeleton who was selling hotdogs until he called me, "Woah Vincent hold up a second there buddy. Whats the matter?" I stop and turn to Sans, "I found my sister." "Thats great." "But she and Frisk got captured by royal guards at the MTT Resort so I'm on my way there to find out more." "Thats rough sorry pal. I could help you if you want?" "What do you mean?" "I could take you to the capital." "Really? But why?" Sans nods "Because I know what its like to worry about your sibling. I have to take care of a few things first so I'll meet you at the MTT Resort." I nod and ran off towards the MTT Resort. I've made many turns, asking for directions, and gotten into a few *FIGHTS. As I was about to turn right at a corner I was stopped, "Hey! You! Stop!". The voice was rough like gravel. I turned to see 2 knights walk up to me. Both of them had two different helmets, but from the neck down was the same. Their chestplates read '01' and '02', "We've like, received an anonymous tip about a human who saved Snowdin from a murderer." I couldn't tell who said that, but I'm assuming its 01. "They told us he wore a orange hoodie and was seen wandering Hotland." Oh I get it, their here for me. Shocker. Realization then hit me like a ton of bricks...Their the ones who took Bella and Frisk. My blood began to boil in anger, but I didn't show it. "We've been given orders by King Asgore to bring you to him." this time 02 said that. "So, like, come with us quietly." 01 said. I gritted my teeth and growled, "So which one of you touched the human girl?" 01 and 02 look at each other then 01 spoke "Uhh me?" My right eye glowed and my voice almost sounded demonic, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" My soul appeared as did their's and a *FIGHT commenced.

~3rd POV~

Vincent lunged at 01 and reeled his right arm back clenching his fist. The orange cloak covered his arm and it stretched back (not the arm, but the cloak arm). 01 and 02 were shocked a human could do that and before 01 could do anything the cloak fist launched at 01's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then he was sent flying back with huge force. 01 crashed through the ground and was instantly knocked out. 02 couldn't believe his partner was beaten and so easily. He decided to catch Vincent off guard and slash him in the back with his sword. However as he brought his sword down something caught it. A thick orange cloak tentacle formed from Vincent's backside and it ocurrs to 02 that the tentacle was in fact a tail. Vincent turns his head to the left at 02 and growls, "And this is for Frisk." Vincent then jumps up flipping back as his tail still held the sword causing 02's arm to bend back. In the air Vincent lifts up his left leg and as he was coming down he connected his foot with 02's head making fall back hard on the ground. 02 was then knocked out cold. Vincent wondered where the tail came from, but he believed it was probably due to the fact that he was half wolf. It soon disappeared after his eye turned back to normal. Now that he thought about it his seeing and hearing have been alot better after coming to the underground. He shakes his head and tells himself that he has to save Bella and Frisk. He turns from the passed out royal guards and continues his journey. As he did he saw a huge machine in the distance. Vincent had heard from monsters that the machine he is seeing is called The Core. Its main goal is to keep power to the undergound. It would explain why Vincent could see at all inside underground town's and cities inside a mountain.

~Timeskip~

~Vincent's POV~

I found myself in a STICKY situation. Want to know what I mean by that? Well...I found myself going towards The Core cause I heard the MTT Resort is near there and I happen to pass some puzzles and a Spider monster named Muffet. She is a baker and was selling pastries. Now that might sound good, but apparently she puts spiders in the treats. Lucky for me I spent my money paying for the food at Grillbys even though they were on the house. I then enter a building with webs outside. How I wished I hadn't. I walked through the buliding feeling like I was being watched. I then heard a voice, "Did you hear what they said? They said a human wearing an orange hoodie will come through. I heard he hates spiders." Hating spiders and being afraid of them are two separate things, but someone didn't get that memo. I then found it hard to walk and when I looked down at my feet there were webs on the ground, "I heard he loves to stomp on them." Well if you count jumping 10 feet in the air screaming like a little girl then throwing a shoe at it. "I heard that he likes to tear their legs off." Ok even I'm not that sadistic. Suddenly I couldn't move at all which brings me to my current situation. I see Muffet on a big web. She has light purple skin, 6 arms, black air with 2 red ribbons tied in her hair, wearing a red dress. "I heard...that he's awfully stingy with his money." she said while purple spiders web-zipped down. I tried not to let my fears get to me, but it was not helping that spiders were EVERYWHERE. Muffet laughs, "You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?" "Well I DID spent all my money. Don't YOU think your being unreasonable." "I disagree." Both of our souls appeared and a *FIGHT started, 'Seriously?' I thought.

~Timeskip after *FIGHT~

~Vincent's POV~

Muffet's one tough cookie and I'm not just saying that cause shes a baker. For one she commanded spiders to attack me in which I dodged, but I was a bit slow due to the web. I was still tired from running so much and the magic I've used from 01, 02, and all the other *FIGHTS. Luckily a single spider holds up signs telling me what attack is coming next giving me enough time to come up with a strategy. Unfortunately I couldn't get close to Muffet herself due to the spiders protecting her. She even summoned her "pet" which was a spider/cupcake. Odd, but terrifying. It tried eating me twice, but I got lucky enough to escape before its teeth could crunch me. During the *FIGHT Muffet mentions that spiders have been trapped in the Ruins for a very long time. I did feel sorry for her and asked if there was a way she could free them. She said there was and according to her someone offered her money in exchange for a human soul. I remember Tori telling me that starting coversations in *FIGHTS could benefit. I told Muffet killing an innocent human wouldn't help her. Muffet giggled not believing me. I go as far as telling her about Frisk and Bella an how they were captured. I could tell she felt sorry for me. Muffet then recieved a telegram from a spider in the Ruins and stopped her attack. She read it out loud saying that the spiders have been watching me and even though I'm stingy I never harmed a single spider. After realizing its all been a misunderstanding Muffet *SPARED me. "I'm sorry for all that deary." Muffet said "Its alright you did give me a hard time, but it was kinda fun." I said shrugging. What can I say? I can't hold grudges. Muffet smiles and climbs down her web to approach me. She then offers a purple webbed frosted donut with sprinkles, "Here. To show you how I appriecate your forgiveness". At first I wanted to deny the donut, but she's been so kind about it so I took it and started eating it. To my surprise it was good. Really good. I told her that after finishing it and she giggled saying, "Of course it was and if you'd like you could come to me anyday or anytime and I will whip up nice pastries just for you deary." I nodded and waved goodbye to Muffet as she web-zipped away.

~Timeskip to MTT Resort~

~Vincent's POV~

I made it to MTT Resort and it looks like a 5 star hotel. I walk into the lobby see more royal guards blocking the entrance to the dining room some monsters were complaining saying they had reservations, but the guards wouldn't budge. I put my hood up so no one could tell if I'm human or not. In the middle of the lobby was a Mettaton shaped fountain. There was a desk in the far left to purchase rooms and on the right was a burger place. In between the two was an exit to the MTT Resort, but I chose to wait for Sans. Speaking of the devil he teleports infront of me almost scaring me, "Heya" he says giving me a lazy wave. "Hey" Sans looks to see guards at the dining hall entrance, "So I guess it was true when you said your sister and Frisk were taken" he said. I nodded sadly, "To think I could've taken her home right after I got back from Snowdin" "You were in Snowdin? Pap said you saved him from a human with a knife." I nodded and explained what happened. I trusted Sans enough to tell him about Chara, Geno and the destruction of the Pacifist and Genocide timelines. Sans was silent, but I reassured him that Geno and I took care of Chara and that she won't be hurting anyone else ever again. Sans sighed in relief and before we could discuss more someone whispered my name. I look to where it came from and I saw Alphys poking her head of one of the rooms. She ushered me and Sans with her hand to enter her room. Once inside I pull down my hood and my attention immediately goes to Mettaton. She was in her initial form sobbing or at least thats what she was doing, "Mettaton look its Vincent and Sans" Alphys said to the crying robot. Mettaton faces me and I could tell he's giving me a sad face, "I-I'm s-sorry Vincent. I tried to protect them, but the guards took them away. Please forgive me." I walk up to the robot and pat his head, "Its alright. At least you tried. That tells me you didn't give them up." "Asgore has them now and he's probably coming for you now." "Then I guess I better give him what he wants." I walk towards the door where Sans stood, "What do you mean?" Alphys asked "I'm going to Asgore's castle to save Frisk and Bella." "What!? Do you know what your saying!? He'll kill you." "I have to try Alphys. I've come to far in my journey to give up." "But-" "Alphys" Sans interrupts her "Vincent's made up his mind. You can't change that." Sans turns to Vincent "You ready?" I nod and I turn to Alphys and Mettaton, "Before I go I want to say thanks for being good friends to me, Bella and Frisk." Alphys and Mettaton nods, but Alphys then mentions something, "A human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul and a monster soul, but in your case Vincent since your half-human and half-monster your soul can cross the barrier so all you have to do is hold Bella and Frisk while crossing the barrier." I nod thanking Alphys as she and Mettaton wish me good luck. I open the door and Sans an I walk out the room. Closing the door Sans says, "Alright grab my hand. We're taking a shortcut." I take Sanses hand and we teleport out of MTT Resort.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone there are only 2 chapters left besides this one. I was thinking of making a sequel to this story, but school has my hands tied. So I'm waiting until spring break to start doing it. Please follow and review.

Chapter 9: Judgement hall and King Asgore

~Vincent's POV~

Sans and I arrived in a gray room outside what looks like Toriel's home, but I could tell it wasn't though they almost looked identical. Sans turns to me, "This is Asgore's home" "Is he inside?" I ask. Sans shook his head, "He's most likely in his throne room watering his flowers" "He's a gardener?" "More or less" "How do you know all this stuff?" Sans was silent and for awhile he didn't say anything. I got worried, but he spoke before I could ask anything, "Do you think you could go on ahead. I just remembered I have to do something so I'll meet up with you later." I was confused "I thought you were going to take me to Asgore." "I said I would take you to the capital." I groaned "Great" "Aww lighten up bucko. I'll meet up with you later." Sans begins walking away in the opposite direction from the house, but not before saying, "Don't feel to BONELY without me." I chuckle and watch Sans take his leave. Once gone I pulled my hood over my face and enter the house. As soon I got inside the whole house looked exactly like Tori's, but every room was gray as if it lost its color. As I venture throughout the house I notice the basement locked so I look around for 2 keys. Every once in a while my soul would appear indicating a *FIGHT, but no monsters were around. Instead I heard voices talking to me as if telling me a story, "A long time ago, a human fell into the ruins. Injured by its fall, the huamn called out for help." I enter the kitchen to find the first key.

After grabbing it I enter another *FIGHT and a hear another voice resume the story, "Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle." 'Asriel?', I thought 'Asgore had a son?'. I gave the name 'Asriel' a thought and then it came to me 'Asriel comes from the name Asgore and Toriel. Toriel was married to Asgore. Why didn't she tell me?'. I couldn't blame Tori for keeping her life a secret. It was probably to big of a burden to bare. I go down the hallway and saw the second key on a small desk. I was about to grab it when another *FIGHT commenced and yet again a different voice began telling the story, "Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The king and queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope." I took the second key and headed to the locked basement. I saw a mirror at the end of the hallway. I haven't seen my reflection in so long it feels like years. I walk up to the mirror looking at my hooded face. My dark brown hair a bit messy, but it was still in the way I like it. My brown eyes looking red. I look at my clothes slightly dirty and torn, but despite everything it was still me. I went back to thinking about the story the voices were talking about. 'There was another human before me, Bella, and Frisk?...Wait a minute.' yet again reality slaps me across the face, 'Chara!? But how can that be? She was evil.' I then remember Geno telling me that every timeline was different. I saw some family portraits of a goat family and one single human who was Chara, under the picture it read "The Dreemurr Family". She looked...happy. Maybe she was different in this timeline and the Pacifist timeline. Maybe she was kind and friendly, but it didn't matter. Both Pacifist and Genocide timelines were gone. The Neutral timeline that I live in is all that remains. I unlocked the basement locks and walk down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I got into another *Fight and the voices sounded sadder as if getting to the bad part of the story "Then...One day...The human became very ill." 'Oh no I see where this is going' I thought walking down the long gray hallway. Entering another *FIGHT the voices spoke "The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their home. But there was nothing we could do." I continue walking until engaging into a *FIGHT again "The next day...the human died." I felt bad for the Dreemurrs. It must of been hard for them to watch Chara die from illness. Walking forward more I again enter a *FIGHT.

Normal people would be annoyed with these kinds of things, but I'm not normal. I actually wanted to know more about what happened next, "Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power." So they fused? But Chara died so it wasn't completely fusion. Maybe it only affected Asriel. I turn to the left in the hallway getting into another *FIGHT and hearing the voices continue, "With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the home of the humans." I turn right on the next corner and hear the voices again, "Asriel reached the center of the town. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it." As I walked more I look to my left to see an opening of the capital. It actually looked like a kingdom like the ones parents tell their kids in betime stories. I didn't get the chance to admire it because another *FIGHT commenced. I listened to what the voices had to say, "Suddenly, screams rang out. The towns folk saw Asriel holding the humans body. They thought that he had killed the child." I walked on as the *FIGHT was still going, the voices continued "The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all." Poor Asriel I can't believe people actually did that to him. My anger for Asgore kidnapping Bella and Frisk was thinning. I felt pity other then rage. "But...Asriel didn't fight back. Clutching the human...Asriel smiled and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken from us. The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever." Six humans were killed by Asgore and his royal guards. They only need one more soul so either Frisk or Bella was going to die or maybe both, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Not without a *FIGHT. The voice stop as did the *FIGHT. I turn the corner once more and enter another room. It was an orange corridor with many pilars. I slowly walk forward admiring the entire place. But I stopped when a familiar face teleported into the corridor...Sans.

The bells rung before he spoke, "So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together...you will determine the future of this world." I interrupt him "What is this place?" "Its called Judgement hall and now you will be judged. You will be judged for your every action and every EXP you've earned." "Whats EXP?" "Its an acronym" "It stands for 'Execution points.' A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases." "LOVE?" "Its also an acronym. It stands for 'Level of Violence'. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distant yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Sans smiles brightly at me, "...but you. You never gained any LOVE. 'Course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. Although you DID pummel some monsters when getting into a *FIGHT, you kept a certain tenderness in your heart." I chuckle a little reading in between his words, "You've been watching me this whole time. Ever since we met." Sans nods and continues, "No matter the struggles or hardships you faced...you strived to do the right thing. You never gained LOVE, but you gained love. Does that make sense?" I nod "Your about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. Your actions here...will determine the fate of the entire world. If you refuse to *FIGHT...Asgore will take all 3 of yours, your sisters, and Frisk souls to destroy humanity, but if you kill Asgore and take Frisk and Izabella home...monsters will remain trapped underground. What will you do?" He didn't have to ask me that cause I already know what I have to do. Sans closed his eye sockets and said "Well, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now, but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?" I shook my head "That's right. As long as you hold on...so as long as you do what's in your heart. I believe you can do the right thing. Before we part ways is there anything you would like to say?" I grinned "There are lots of things to say. First when I came down to the underground my only goal was to bring my sister home. That was until I met Frisk then I changed it to saving them both. During my journey I've met alot of monsters that wanted to harm me like Undyne, but there were monsters who were kind and friendly like you, Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, and Mettaton. I then learn that I am a half monster. It was shocking for me, but I got used to the idea and frankly it made me feel special. In the surface my life was difficult. I moved out of my mom's house after failing in school and moving far away so I could give myself a fresh start. For 3 years I've lived with my guilt of leaving my family. I thought I was doing them a favor by sparing them of living with a loser. After learning about my sister falling down MT. Ebott I came home after 3 long years to face my past. I gotten braver and braver making my way through Snowdin, Waterfall, and Hotland to get here. And now that I'm here I learned that Asgore and Toriel suffered just as much as I did. My intentions was to take down Asgore for taking Frisk and Bella, but now all my anger for him is gone. A question came to mind arriving in the capital: Should I help free monsters or leave and never come back" "Which did you decide on?" I smile "Doing the right thing." Sans sees my meaning and nods at me. I walk pass Sans and he asks me one last thing, "Do you believe anyone could be a good person if they tried hard enough?" "If their willing to put all their effort into doing it then yes." Sans says goodbye and good luck as he teleported away. I walked forward with a smile of my face.

~Timeskip into the throne room~

~3rd POV~

Vincent walks into the throne room with his hood still covering his face. He then notices the floor was grass along with yellow flowers. What he also sees is a monster watering the flowers. Vincent didn't need to be a genius to figure out who the monster was...King Asgore Dreemurr. Vincent hears humming coming from the goat King as he says nothing, "Dum dee dum..." Asgore hummed then heard someone came in the room "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers...Here we are!" Asgore turns around and Vincent got a full view of the king of all monsters. Asgore was indeed a goat with broad shoulders, golden blond mane and beard, and two large horns. He wears a suit of armor, a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head, "Howdy! How can I..." Asgore was surprised to see Vincent in his throne room, "Oh." he says then continued "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?'. But...You know how it is." Vincent said nothing. Asgore continued, "I've been meaning to meet you for some time. The hero who saved Snowdin from a murderer. Thank you." Vincent nodded accepting the thanks. Asgore looks outside a window then looks at Vincent with a grin, "Nice day today, huh?" Vincent shrugged. Asgore sighed in content, "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. Perfect weather for a game of catch." Asgore gives Vincent a sad look, "You know what we must do." Vincent nodded and asked, "Where are they?" "When you are ready come into the next room." Asgore walks away towards a door behind his throne and leaves the room. Vincent follows him, but not before noticing a chair coverd by a white sheet. "How tense...Just think of it like...a visit to the dentist." Asgore said while Vincent followed him. Vincent thought, 'Why is he treating me like I'm a kid'. Vincent guesses Asgore misses being a father. Both reach an archway, "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I'm not ready either." Asgore and Vincent cross the archway and entered a room that glowed black and white.

There stood Izabella and Frisk chained to the floor, "Vince!" Bella said seeing her brother. Vincent was silently glad her sister and Frisk were still alive. Asgore turned to Vincent, "This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If...if by chance you have any unfinished business...Please do what you must." Vincent pulls his hood down while saying, "I don't have any unfinished business, but there's somethings I want to say." Asgore tilts his head "Like what?" "First I'm sorry about Asriel and Chara. They didn't deserve to die." Asgore was shocked that Vincent had learned about his children. Asgore nods, "I appreciate your sympathy" Vincent face then grew serious "However, I don't appreciate you killing innocent people and kidnapping my sister and Frisk." Asgore looks down ashamed, "I'm sorry. I assure you I never harmed your sister and Frisk" "Its true" Bella said gaining Vincent's attention. "This war between humans and monsters has been going on for FAR to long. Monsters deserve to be free, but not like this. The humans who sealed you all away are long gone. You'll be taking your anger on humans who don't deserve it. Monsters and humans can live in peace and I'm the living proof." Asgore asked, "What do you mean?" "My father a wolf monster transformed himself into a human and managed to cross the barrier and fell in love with my mother. I am half human and half monster." Asgore couldn't believe a half-breed is standing before him, "If you can't understand that..." Vincent glared at the goat king "...I'll *FIGHT you until you do." Asgore says, "I see...this it then." The king smiles, "Ready?". 7 containers then rose from the ground all containing souls except one...the soul of Determination. "I already have a soul of Bravery and Kindness which you and your sister have. Frisk however, has a soul of Determination." Vincent knew what Asgore was saying. "You better not touch him" "Heavens no. I wouldn't unless you lose our *FIGHT" Vincent puts on the Manly bandana and the Tough gloves on and says "I won't" Asgore nods "Good." Both the kings and the half-breeds souls appear and their *FIGHT begun. Asgore frown sadly, "It was nice to meet you Vincent and thank you again for saving Snowdin...Goodbye." A shadow casted over Asgore's eyes and he summons a red trident. 'Woah', Vincent thought and summoned his orange sword. Vincent only knew one thing...there was no *MERCY.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Everything on the line

~3rd POV~

Vincent charged at Asgore with his sword, but Asgore deflected his attack with his trident. However, Vincent anticipated this move. He reeled his left arm back and with his right iris glowing the orange cloak arm stretched back. Vincent then twists his arm making the cloak arm twist around and around like a screw. Asgore tried to move out of the way, but Vincents other arm holding the sword was tangled with his trident. Vincent then launched his twisted arm at Asgore hitting him in his armored stomach. Frisk and Bella watched in aww as Asgore slid back from the force, but used his trident to stop himself from going to far. Held his stomach with his free hand in pain, 'Impossible. There's no way a half-breed could have that much magic power' he thought. Asgore then summoned fireballs with his free hand and threw as many as he could at Vincent. Vincent then summoned his cloak on his free arm causing the sword to disappear. He dashed towards the fireballs and started punching the air as fast as he could. The cloak arms stretched hitting every fireball almost as if he had mulitple arms, but in reality Vincent is punching the air so fast it gives the illusion of multiple arms. Asgore stands there impressed with Vincent's abilities. He dashes to the side trying to catch Vincent off guard. Unfortunately, Vincent saw Asgore move and ran towards him. Asgore immediately saw Vincent and was surprised by his speed. With his right arm cloaked and clenched Vincet attempted to punch Asgore, but the goat king caught his fist. Asgore grinned, "Impressive."

The king kicked Vincent in the stomach sending him flying. Vincent then crashed against the wall making a big hole. He groans in pain and he tried to keep his balance, 'This guy's not playing around. I better get serious or else I'm done for.' Vincent's thoughts were interrupted when a big fireball was thrown at him. Vincent dodge rolls out of the way only see multiple big fireballs coming at him. Vincent hops backwards dodging the fireballs one by one. After the last one Vincent saw Asgore standing a few feet away from him, "You have very good skills." Vincent smiles "Thanks. A friend of mine helped me train how to hone my magic." "Well you and your friend did well. Your physical strength and speed is amazing." Vincent tilts his head while shrugging "But its not good enough." Asgore was confused so Vincent continued, "I can't stay like this. I thought about it after my *FIGHT with Undyne. I need to be stronger to protect the people I hold dear to me. So my friend and I found a way for me to *FIGHT with all my power." Vincent crossed his arms and closed his eyes an concentrated. Vincent opened his eyes and his right iris glowed even a brighter orange, "So I will have the strength to *FIGHT back and keep my loved ones by my side." the orange cloak boiled as it began covering his body, but not in a whirlpool like the first time. The cloak around Vincent's head formed dog ears on his head, a tail then formed from his backside like when he fought 01 and 02, and his hands formed claws at the end of his fingers and feet. Bella and Frisk were blown away by the transformation. It then came to Asgore, Vincent's cloak represented a wolf. Vincent then continued, "You are...no match for me now." "Huh?" Asgore asked. "All my skills are on a whole new level." Vincent got into a fighting stance while reeling back his right fist, "Your aiming at me? That will just give me a chance to dodge." Asgore said confused my Vincent's actions. Vincent chuckles, "Heh". Asgore shrugs smiling "Well take your best shot I guess".

To Asgore's surprise Vincent appeared right in front of him and punched him in the face. He was literally blown away. Asgore slid across the floor and crashed into a wall. He looked up only to see Vincent gone. He was then kicked in the face and tossed to the side. Asgore sat up and held his face and Vincent was gone again, 'So fast' he thought and felt a sharp pain in his back cause Vincent dropped kicked him in the back. Vincent flipped on top of Asgore and while in the air he grabbed his horns and threw him. He lands hard on the ground. Asgore sat thinking, 'Such incredible speed. He somehow managed to tap into his inner power, but even he can't stay that way forever.' Vincent disappears again and Asgore calmed himself and closed his eyes. He began listening for Vincent's footsteps...there! Asgore rose his right knee and swung it to his left side. That was then Vincent appeared there and was hit in the stomach. Asgore then roundhoused kicked Vincent in the face sending him back. Vincent falls to the ground and wondered, 'How did he know?' Vincent got up holding his face, "That was pretty good. How did you know I was gonna be there?" he asks. Asgore smiles, "I listened for your footsteps and I've noticed something. When your moving you seem to be disappearing, but in reality your just kicking the ground really fast with each step." Vincent puts his hands up, "You got me, but I'm just getting warmed up." Asgore laughs, "I admire your confidence." he unsummons his trident and cracks his knuckles. He and Vincent charged at one another and exchanged blow after blow. It went on for awhile and afterwards both gave each other a good punch in the face at the same time.

Both fall to the ground and once he got up Vincents cloak disappeared. He was confused by this and left himself wide open. It gave Asgore the chance to punch Vincent causing him to fall to the ground, "It seems that cloak of yours doesn't last very long. And if I were you I wouldn't force your cloak to last longer because if you do you'll exhaust yourself faster." Asgore said feeling pity for the half-breed. Vincent couldn't find the strength to move. Asgore summoned his red trident and held it above his head ready to deliver the final blow, "I'm sorry it came to this." Before he could bring his trident down a fireball hit him across the head causing the *FIGHT to end. I look to where it came from and there stood Toriel, "Tori?" Vincent said surprise to see the ex-queen. Behind her was Frisk and Bella. 'She must of freed them during the *FIGHT', Vincent thought. Toriel helped me up, "Are you alright? Here let me heal you." Toriel summoned a fireball. It then went all around Vincent's body healing all his wounds and restoring all the magic he used, "Thanks Tori my body feels great" he said stretching his body. Tori laugh at his sillyness, "But what are you doing here?" "At first I wanted you to go through yours and Frisks journey's alone, but I couldn't stop worrying about you two. I realize that you Vincent would *FIGHT Asgore so you could leave." "Actually that wasn't my full intention" "Huh?" "You see during my travels I learned I'm a half-monster and half-human. And once I beaten Asgore I was gonna take Frisk and Bella across the barrier, but I would come back to help free everyone." Toriel gasped "I bet that was hard for you." "It was, but I got through it." "Thats another reason why I'm here." "What do you mean?" "I wanted to stop the *FIGHT so no one would die. As terrible as Asgore is he deserves mercy, too." Vincent nods and walks up to the king. He then sticks out his hand which confused Asgore. Vincent smiles, "That was fun. Lets do it again sometime." Asgore grins and accepts the handshake, "Sure I would like that." Asgore looks at Toriel, "Tori...You came back." Tori frowns at her ex-husband, "Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" she says.

~Vincent's POV~

'Wow talk about getting shutdown', I thought watching Asgore looking ashamed. Toriel continues to chew Asgore out, "If you really wanted to free our kind. You could have gone through the barrier after you gone one soul. Taking six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair..." I couldn't let this continue "Toriel thats enough." Asgore stops me though, "No its alright Vincent...Tori...your right I am a miserable creature."I felt so bad for him. I know he's not a bad guy he just did alot of stupid things. People do it all the time, but something tells me even that won't cheer him up. Asgore tries to smile and asks Tori, "Do you think we can at least be friends again?" I look at Tori and give stern look. She sighs and say, "I guess" Asgore seems happy with her answer. Bella then ran at me hugging me, "I'm so glad your safe" Vincent says. I look at Frisk who stood next to Tori, "You too Frisk." he nods and hugs Toriel.

Suddenly Undyne came out of nowhere, "Nobody fight each other!" I groaned mentally, 'Her again?' I thought. She sees no one fighting and sighs in relief. I asked her what is she doing here, "Ever since our *FIGHT I've thinking about what you said in Waterfall and how you saved me in Hotland. I realized that maybe all humans aren't bad. So I thought if I stopped the *FIGHT between you and Asgore before it happened we could be even." she said. "Does this mean we're friends?" I ask. Undyne squints her one good eye, "Don't push it." Toriel and Asgore greeted the fish woman as she stood next to Asgore. Later Alphys enter the scene trying to stop the *FIGHT, but when no one was fighting she was glad. Toriel introduced herself to Alphys and both got along quickly. I ask her how is Mettaton and she's says that she wanted to come, but she had to recharge. Alphys then stands next to Undyne and Papyrus came screaming, "HEY! NOBODY *FIGHT ANYMORE! IF ANYONE *FIGHTS ANYONE...! THEN I'LL BE FORCED...TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!" I facepalmed, but laughed anyway. Finally Sans comes into view, "Hey guys what's up?" Toriel grins at the punny skeleton "Its nice to finally meet you in person Sans." Sans grins and winks, "Feelings mutual Toriel" "How do you know my name?" I blushed in embarrassment and said "Uhh thats my fault. It slipped out." Tori laughed at said it was ok. Sans then introduce Tori to his brother Papyrus. Afterwards a few puns were made and Paps yelled, "OH MY GOD SOMEONE JUST KILL ME NOW!" everyone then laughs hard.

The happiness didn't last though. Suddenly vines wrappeud around Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus. "Mom!" Frisk signed. I forced Izabella and Frisk behind me, "Alright what the big idea?" I asked to whoever attacked my friends. Flowey then sprouted from under the floor, "You idiots. While you were to busy chit-chatting. I stole all the human souls. And now, not only are these under my power...But all of your friends' souls are gonna be mine, too!" "How about you pick on someone your size weed?" I said to the flower. Flowey grins darkly, "I never did like that rude attitude of yours so..." Flowey's pellets swarmed around me causing Frisk and Bella to step back, "...I'll just kill you first." The pellets then start piercing through my body one after another. It felt like a knife stabbing me over and over. Each pellet began ripping my clothes even more especially my face. I fall on my knees seeing my HP was down to 10. One more hit and its game over for me. The last pellet aim right at my head. However Izabella jumped infront of me saying she wasn't gonna watch me die. Bella the rose her left arm to block the pellet only to summon a green shield. The pellet reflected off the shield and Bella along with everyone else was surprised. I told her that she must of taped into her inner magic within her soul of Kindness. With Flowey distracted Sans was able to cut himself loose secretly and teleports to my side. He held out his hand out for me, "Come on buddy. Lets show this weed who exactly is he messing with." I nod and him and accept his hand. Once I was up my HP was restored and with our hands still holding Sans and I fused to fully end this battle.

~3rd POV~

A bright light blue and orange light was shined and it died down and shimmered. Everyone in the room was shocked to see VinSans grinning, "Heya." Flowey laughs, "Do you honestly think just because you two fused. You think you can defeat me!" VinSans shruggs "Who knows, but I'm willing to put my life on the line to find out." "Then allow me show you my true form before you die." Flowey then glowed and with the 6 human souls he transforms into...a goat monster. Not just any goat, VinSans then realizes that the monster was Asriel Dreemurr son of Asgore and Toriel, 'Oh god. It all make sense now' Vincent said in VinSanses mind 'Who is this guy?' Sans asks 'Thats Asriel. The prince of all monsters' 'I thought he was dead.' 'Not anymore, but he looks different from all the photos'. Vincent was right Asriel was different. Asirel looks just as old as Vincent and Sans. His eyes are black, long fangs, and horns. He even has 2 black slash marks on both sides of his furry cheeks. He wears a long, dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune symbol on the front, with a large collar and shoulder pads. The atmosphere around everyone became almost similar to the Void. "Prepare yourself to *FIGHT the God of Hyperdeath", Asriel says. Asgore and Toriel are shocked to see their son become the villain. VinSans is a bit surprised, "Wow you really are something. I guess you say you...got my GOAT". He chuckles to himself while Asriel growls. VinSans says sorry and summoned his soul: a mixture of light blue and orange. While Asriel's soul was a mixture of Green, Orange, Light Blue, Purple, Blue, and Yellow. VinSans grins, "Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this. Gods like you..." he eyes glowed light blue and orange "...should be getting their asses kicked." Both fly up in the air and begin their *FIGHT.

~Timeskip~

The battle between a god and a fusion was long and fierce with swords clashing, Gaster Blasters, and Chaos Busters. Neither side was gaining th edge. When Asriel threw stars at VinSans he dodged them expertly and when VinSans threw bones at Asriel he dodged them as well. Both sides were panting, 'This guy is DEAD set on killing us' Sans said in VinSanses mind 'Focus Sans' Vincent said trying to hold back his laughter 'Alright alright, but we have to finish this now and we're almost out of magic' 'Then lets get some help'. During the battle Frisk and Bella freed everyone from the vines and in their minds VinSans calls to them, "Everyone...lend me your power" Toriel saids "Who is that?" "Its me VinSans. Listen I need everyone to lend me your power so I can end this *FIGHT" "What about our son?" Asgore asked "I can save him, but only if I could put him down for the count. Please!" Everyone nodded and held out there hands toward VinSans. Magical aura came from their hands then latched on to VinSans, "YOU CAN DO IT VINSANS!" Everyone cheered. VinSans felt his friends power pulsing inside of him, "Thank you everyone. I won't allow your hopes and dreams be destroyed". Asriel laughs, "You can't protect anyone. I WILL kill you and destroy this world." VinSans summoned one final Gaster Blaster while Asriel summoned a Chaos Buster, 'We only have one shot Vincent' 'I know so lets make this count.' Both fire their blasters and it clashes making electricity spark in the air. VinSans used all his might and pushed forward making the blast pierce through Asriel's buster. Asriel couldn't react fast enough and was hit by the attack. It sends him down hard into he ground. Asriel found it hard to get up and passed out. His body then shrunk into a younger verison of himself and the human SOULS dispersed from his body and hovered in the air.

VinSans hovers down and unfuses. Vincent and Sans were equally exhausted, "Thats all she wrote folks." Sanses joke cause both of them to laugh. Everyone ran up to them making sure their ok. Vincent then walked up to Asriel's unconscious body. It seemed he's just as old as Bella and Frisk then he did before. His clothes was a green sweater with a yellow stripe and brown pants. Vincent shook Asriel awake. He groaned as he opened his eyes, "You ok Asriel?" Vincent asked. Asriel held his head, "I think so." The prince saw Vincent and gasped, "Oh its just you." Vincent laughs "Yeah I get that reaction from alot of people." "So are you gonna kill me now?" "Nah" "Why not? I hurt alot monsters as Flowey." "So that wasn't really you was it?" Asriel looks down "I don't know. When I was Flowey I felt no emotions and I couldn't stop myself." Asgore and Toriel rushed to Asriel's side telling him how happy they are to see him alive. Asriel then cries apologizing for everything in which he was forgiven. Asriel rubbed his green eyes standing up, "I can't maintain this form forever. In a little bit I'll turn back into a flower." Vincent smiled shaking his head "No you won't" Asriel was about to ask him why when Vincent held out the half soul he got from Geno. Everyone gasped, "Is that?" Asriel asked wondering. Vincent nodded, "You bet. Its half of a soul which I'm offering to you." "Is that possible?" Undyne asked. Alphys nodded, "Yes, but it will cost you some magic Vincent". Vincent nodded and gave the half soul to Asriel in which he absorbed it, but when he did the black slash marks came back on his cheeks and his horns grew a little, "What happened?" Toriel asked concern for her son's life. Sans spoke up, "Since its a half soul your son slightly turns back into what he was earlier." "A small price you might say." Vincent added "Will he be ok?" Bella asked. Vincent smiled and nodded reassuring his sister. "Now since thats settled whats say we go home Bellz." Vincent said and Bella nodded. Then he turns to everyone else, "And I mean lets ALL go to the surface." Everyone was shocked, "YOUR LETTING US GO FREE HUMAN!?" Papyrus asked. Vincent nodded, "Sure why not. You guys been stuck down here long enough." he turns to Asriel, Bella, and Frisk "Shall we?" They all nod and each stand side by side using their souls and the 6 six human souls to break the barrier.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue

~3rd POV~

Vincent, Izabella, and Frisk stand on top of Mt. Ebott looking at the sunset on the surface with their monster friends: Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore,  
and Asriel. "Finally" Vincent says to himself. He looks at his friends, "Is it everything you guys hoped it would be?" Sans replied, "The sunset looks beautiful." Everyone else nods in agreement, "Then lets gather all the monsters and introduce them to the new world." Vincent said.

~At Vincent and Bella's mom's house~

Sandy sits with Vincent's mom Gabriella watching some TV until the news popped on, "We interrupt your program to bring you live from the woods that lead to Mt. Ebott." The camera viewed the male reporter and then the camera-man points to the entrance of the woods where Vincent and Bella were standing with another teen named Frisk infront of monsters, "Monsters have appeared from Mt. Ebott. Apparently the story of the war between Monsters and Humans was in fact real. Right now citizens are gathered around watching in aww as the 3 humans defend the monsters from harm." Gabriella sees Vincent along with Izabella and cries happy to see that their both ok. She grabbed her car keys and with Sandy she drove towards the scene. When they both arrived alot more people got there. They pushed through and when they got a full view of Vincent and Izabella they were just in time for Vincent to say, "My name is Vincent and behind me are the monsters that have been sealed away in the underground for a long time. I traveled through their land in search of my sister and along the way I made friends with these monsters. And I decided to set them free to live among humans. They are not bad people so please before you judge them give them a chance." Afterwards the crowd whispered among themselves and later they started cheering. Gabriella and Sandy pushed past people and ran up to Vincent and Bella. Gabriella cries hugging Bella telling her how happy she is to see her alive while Sandy hugged Vincent glad that he made it. She then asked what happened to his clothes. All Vincent did was laugh softly, "Its a long story babe."

~Weeks later~

Vincent's POV~

A few weeks have past since monsters were free from the undergound and alot has happened. First a shelter was built for monsters as refuge and many people voluteered to help out including yours truly, Bella, and Frisk. Even mom and Sandy helped. Afterwards a law was made to allow monsters to work along side humans so when monsters had enough money they were able to get their own homes. Frisk decided to become the ambassador of all monsters and works along side Asriel to help humans who didn't like monsters bring peace. Speaking of Frisk and Asriel they both live with Toriel and thanks to the court she has full custody of both of them. Asgore is allowed to see them but with supervision. Poor guy, he even lives alone, but I visit every chance I got. With enough money saved up I helped my mom buy a 2 story house where Sandy and I live there with her and Bella. The apartment that me and Sandy lived in New York was bought from us after selling it. I even quit my jobs there as did Sandy. I now work as a bodyguard for Frisk. You may think it doesn't benefit me, but it does. I earn alot of money just by watching Frisk and I've been doing that throughout my journey. Except when he got captured. Now enough about me. Let me tell you about how my friends are doing. Sans and Papyrus live in the apartment my family used to live in after my mom offered it to them. Pap works at a italian restaurant so he could make all the spaghetti he wanted. Sans became a stand up comedian at the new Grillby's and it pays very well. Toriel became a school teacher for children after getting her teaching license. Asgore owns a flower shop not to far away from the skelebros and its right next to the bakery that Muffet owned. He has many human customers and employee's who he greets with his friendly smile. Even Asriel helped out every now and then. Undyne entered the police academy right after monsters were able to have jobs and is now a police officer of the LAPD and is currently living in a shared appartment in Alphys. After arriving to the surface Alphys got a PHD and was offered a job as a professor at CSUN college in which she accepted. MK was able to go to school with Bella, Frisk, and Asriel when Alphys was able to give him arms. Cool beans huh? Mettaton continues her show and now both monsters and humans watch it. Bella also continues working, singing, and dancing with Mettaton in her new body. Gaster was able to get bone surgery with a little magic and became a normal skeleton. After saving a dying patient Gaster was offered a job at a hospital and works to save lifes everyday, but I see him every now and then at parties. His relationship with his son's has gotten better and they all spend alot of time together. Speaking of parties I'm having one right now at my new house with all my monster friends and human friends. We are celebrating the freedom of all monsters. I snuck away from the party to get some fresh air. I used my cloak arms to pull myself up on the roof of the house. Ever since I left the underground I haven't used my magic to *FIGHT in a long time. Sure its only been a few weeks, but it felt like forever. I sigh in content as I looked out into the night sky. I thought I was alone, but I sensed someone teleporting next to me, "Why aren't you enjoying the party Sans?" I look to my left to see Sans drinking a bottle of ketchup. "Why aren't you?" he asks. I shrug, "Not much of a party person." "Neither am I. I rather sleep or look up at the stars." "How does it feel being in the surface now?" "It feels great. I can't believe I'm actually here. When I wake up in the morning I expected to be in Snowdin, but I'm up here instead." Sans smiles at me and even though thats his only expression I could tell it was a genuine smile, "I want to thank you for everything." "Your welcome." Sans then stands up stretching his bones and offers his hand to me "Come on pal. Everyone is wondering where you are. They plan on playing twister." I take his hand and stand up saying, "That will be an interesting TWIST." We both laugh and Sans teleports us back inside and everyone was setting up the game. Sans went to go mingle while I went up to Sandy who was talking to Undyne, "Can I have my girlfriend back?" I asked. Undyne smiles and rolls her eyes...yes eyes Alphys managed to create a robotic eye for Undyne which matched her other eye. She says bye to Sandy to chat with Papyrus, "Hey" I said "Hey where were you?" Sandy asks "Just getting some fresh air." We talk for awhile and Papyrus calls to us both, "HUMANS THE GAME OF TWISTER IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" "Alright Pap we're coming" I said then I took Sandy's hand and led her to where the party was playing. Everyone shared laughs and conversed with one another. Now that monsters were at peace with humans everything was right in the world. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Would you like to Reset?

(Yes) No

Reseting...

*ERROR ERROR ERROR unable to Reset...*


End file.
